possession
by flashcode35
Summary: Suite au conflit qui a vu la victoire du roi Serpentard sur les Gryffondor, Lord Voldemort épouse en récompense le prince Harry et compte bien le garder près de lui. HP/LV, HP/SS. Mpreg. Slash
1. une nouvelle vie

**Bonjour à tout le monde, je publie à nouveau possession mais cette fois je préviens d'avance que cette histoire est très dure, il y a des scène de viols et de tortures. C'est également un slash H/H avec du LV/HP et aussi SS/HP. C'est également un Mpreg. Si cela ne vous plait plas NE LISEZ PAS. Cette historie est assez violente.**

 **Pour le reste c'est toujours pareil, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, seule l'histoire reste ma propriété. Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent être nombreuses.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Une silhouette s'avançait doucement dans l'Église, son pas était très lent comme si elle avait voulu quitter cet endroit. Elle était encadrée par deux hommes vêtus de costumes noir à la mine revêche. Tout au bout, devant l'autel, se tenait un homme de grande taille et à la silhouette très fine. C'était un très bel homme, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noir. Son visage, à première vu ne semblait pas refléter ses émotions, mais on pouvait voir se dessiner un sourire de victoire de temps à autre quand il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Il regardait s'approcher son futur époux, il avait mis du temps à l'attraper et réussir à se saisir de lui, mais dans quelques instants, ce jeune homme serait irrémédiablement à lui et ne pourrait plus jamais lui échapper. Après un temps qui lui paru extrêmement long, la silhouette arriva enfin devant l'autel, son long voile blanc couvrant son visage. Tom essaya de regarder à travers le voile mais ne pu rien voir, si ce n'est les beaux yeux vert de son vis à vis. Sa belle robe de marié épousait les courbes de son corps à la perfection et les quelques bijoux accrochés aux drapés de la robe venaient rajouter du merveilleux au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Le curé commença son discours, mais aussi intéressant qu'un homme politique, Tom préféra déshabiller mentalement son futur époux. Il avait eu un avant goût de sa beauté, quand il l'avait récupéré après sa fuite, la maladie qui l'avait rongé à ce moment lui avait demandé beaucoup de soin, ce que Tom lui avait procuré sans rechigner. Chose étonnante, étant donné qu'il ne supportait pas le contacte avec d'autres personnes, mais Harry ne lui inspirait pas ses sentiments. Il avait envie de le prendre à chaque instant où son regard se posait sur lui, il avait envie d'imposer sa marque partout sur son corps pour que personne ne puisse le lui retirer, il avait envie de le faire crier son nom pour qu'il n'oublie jamais à qui il appartenait. Et très bientôt il pourrait faire toute ses choses et personne n'aurait rien à redire.

Il entendit vaguement le curé prononcé les mots qui allaient sceller leur destin à tout jamais. Il releva le voile d'Harry et dévoila deux yeux remplis de tristesse, les larmes coulant le long de ses belles joues blanche. De ses pouces il essuya les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore puis prenant son visage à deux mains il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour faire disparaître de sa vue la tristesse qui s'affichait à lui. Il prit un anneau que lui tendit un de ses hommes de mains et vint le placer autour de l'annulaire d'Harry, puis lui mettant l'autre anneau dans la main, il l'obligea à faire de même avec son doigt. Les gestes d'Harry étaient mous et dépourvus de toute envie, mais Tom sentit sa légère résistance quand il l'obligea à lui passer la bague au doigt. Mais d'un regard d'avertissement il brisa sa résistance et d'un geste leur destin fut scellé.

\- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié.

Sans hésiter Tom fondit sur les lèvres qui lui appartenaient entièrement et imposa sa marque en enfouissant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, et commença à manquer d'air, mais Tom continuait son baiser et ne s'arrêta que quand Harry poussa un gémissement. Se détachant il le regarda dans les yeux avec assurance et lui prononça ces mots :

\- Tu es à moi.

La sortie de l'Église se fit sous les applaudissements, les jets de riz et les félicitations des invités. Tom était radieux et dégageait une aura de puissance. Il tenait Harry par la main d'une poigne de fer et le guidait à travers la foule. Ils finirent par monter dans une calèche, Harry poussé par Tom, pour qu'il s'assoit en face de lui. Tom, passa la tête par la petite fenêtre et s'adressa à la foule entassée autour de la calèche.

\- Vous êtes invités dans notre manoir ce soir pour fêter avec nous ce mariage !

Le foule l'acclama et la calèche démarra. Tom souriant replongea dans la calèche et observa son désormais, tout nouveau mari. Celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer et fixait ses pieds, cherchant à éviter les yeux de Tom. Celui-ci vint se placer à côté d'Harry et lui releva le menton.

\- Vas-tu cesser de pleurer ?

Harry né répondit rien.

\- Ta vie sera heureuse avec moi, je peux t'offrit tout ce dont tu as besoin et tes parents seront à l'abri du besoin pour le reste de leur vie.

\- ….

\- Je vais également pouvoir t'offrir une famille que tu pourras chérir et aimer. Tu pourras également continuer à t'exercer à la peinture et peindre tous les modèles que tu voudras.

\- …

\- Réponds-moi !

Mais Harry continua à pleurer et à se taire.

\- Je te ferai bientôt oublier ta peine et te ferai hurler de plaisir, je te le promets.

Mais Harry se contenta de pleurer en fermant les yeux, blasés. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il n'avait plus le choix, il était condamné..

Ils arrivèrent après deux heures de trajet, Harry s'était endormi la tête appuyée contre la vitre de la fenêtre, au moins cela lui évitait d'avoir à regarder le Lord dans les yeux. Il fut réveillé par celui-ci qui le souleva pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la demeure qu'il avait quitté il y avait quelques heures. Les domestiques s'inclinant, ouvrirent les portes menant à la chambre à coucher. Tom sans ralentir continua sa marche jusqu'à la pièce où il pourrait enfin faire sien, ce beau jeune homme. Jeune homme qui lui avait tant de fois échappé, tant de fois critiqué et remis à sa place. Maintenant il allait pouvoir le posséder et lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Arrivés dans la pièce qui avait été chauffée par le feu de cheminée, Tom posa Harry au sol et alla ouvrir les rideaux de la pièce, puis se retournant il détailla Harry. Le jeune homme regardait le feu de cheminée, son esprit semblant être parti bien loin.

\- Regarde moi

Très lentement Harry tourna ses yeux vides vers lui et les deux hommes restèrent là à se fixer sans rien dire.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Aucun geste.

\- J'ai dis déshabille-toi ! Ou c'est moi qui vais le faire et tu ne vas pas du tout aimer.

Les larmes se remirent à couler le long des jours d'Harry et il commença à se déshabiller très lentement. Le lord suivait chacun de ses mouvements, sentant l'excitation monter en flèche. Harry commença par défaire son voile, puis laissa glisser sa robe de marié le long de son corps. Enfin après avoir retiré ses hauts-de-chausse et ses chausses, il se retrouva nu devant le lord.

Pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable le Lord le détailla des pieds à la tête en s'arrêtant un long moment sur ses parties génitales. Puis il s'approcha de lui et le reprit dans ses bras le menant jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour, en essayant de capter le regard d'Harry mais celui-ci se contenta de regarder les draps tirés au-dessus du lit, offrant une certaine intimité aux époux. Harry essaya de ne pas prêter attention aux bruits de vêtements froissés, ni à la peur lancinante dans son ventre qui lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il ne devait pas faire attention, il devait résister. Le lord avait finit de se déshabiller et s'installait maintenant au-dessus de lui, l'encadrant de ses bras.

\- Vas-tu me dire quelque chose ou vas-tu rester emmuré dans ton silence ?

Harry ne lui répondit rien, regardant toujours le plafond. Le lord lui saisit le visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce qui va se passer n'est ce pas ? Je sais que tu es vierge alors ne résiste pas et détends-toi au maximum.

Il caressa d'une main le visage d'Harry et lui inséra deux doigts dans la bouche en faisant des allées et retours. Harry avait fermé les yeux, essayant de ne rien faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dégouté par ses gestes.

\- Humidifies les bien, cela t'aidera.

Il continua à les lui mettre dans la bouche puis le libéra. Harry humidifia sa bouche tout en gardant les yeux étroitement clos. Il sentit ses jambes être écartées et quelque chose titiller son entrée inviolée. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant un doigts le pénétrer. Pendant quelques instants, le lord ne bougea pas sa main puis commença un aller et retour pour l'écarter, Harry tenait fermement la couverture en essayant d'accepter la présence, mais rien n'y faisait il n'aimait vraiment pas le traitement. Le lord lui inséra un deuxième doigts, et Harry essaya de se soustraire au traitement mais une main ferme lui saisit la hanche pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Reste clame, tu vas aimer.

Harry ne répondit rien, les lèvres pincées. Il voulait que cela s'arrête et que le lord s'en aille mais il savait très bien que cela n'arriverait pas. Après un troisième doigts et des gémissements de douleur, le lord retira ses doigts pour enfin soulager son désir.

Il releva les deux jambes d'Harry, et se positionna. Fixant son visage il entreprit de le pénétrer, mais immédiatement le corps d'Harry se contracta et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux démesurément. Tom lui saisit les bras pour l'empêcher de fuir et continua à pousser. Harry poussa un cri de douleur et se contracta encore plus, mais déjà la tête du pénis était entrée en lui.

\- Ne te contracte pas, tu vas te faire mal !

En fait c'était surtout à son pénis écrasé qu'il pensait. Il essaya de repousser en Harry mais celui-ci le poussa en criant, dégageant ses jambes de la prise de Tom et lui donnant de violents coups, il parvint à le mettre hors du lit. Le lord, allongé sur le sol se releva, furieux d'avoir été éjecté par l'homme qui était à lui. Il replongea sur Harry, mais le jeune homme roula sur le côté et réussit à l'éviter. Il se précipita vers la porte mais fut attrapé avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre. Hurlant de peur et de désespoir il fut rejeté sur le lit mais cette fois, sur le ventre. Le lord lui agrippa les cheveux et lui maintint la tête contre le lit. De l'autre main il lui écarta les jambes et entra en une poussée en lui. Son geste fut suivi d'un long hurlement de douleur étouffé par la couverture du lit. Le lord lâcha les cheveux d'Harry et tâcha de ne pas bouger plus. Harry s'était mis à pleurer, cela faisait tellement mal ! Il voulait mourir tellement la douleur était lancinante, il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur.

\- Chut, ça va aller, respire lentement

Mais les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de ce serpent ne l'intéressaient pas. Il lui avait tout pris, et maintenant sa virginité. Il sentait sa main caresser ses cheveux en signe de soulagement mais cela ne faisait que l'écœurer encore plus. Il sentit sa bouche embrasser son dos, et chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Puis il commença à donner quelque coups de bassins pour décontracter Harry, mais cela ne faisait que plus mal et Harry poussait des cris de douleurs.

\- Arrêtez !

C'était la première phrase qu'Harry lui adressait depuis des heures et c'était uniquement pour lui témoigner sa douleur. Il continua ses doux mouvements, et prit énormément de plaisir à s'unir avec cet homme, bien que celui-ci ne partage pas son enthousiasme. Il augmenta le rythme de ses coups de reins, augmentant par le même temps les cris de douleur de son partenaire, mais il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Il se mit à le pilonner, faisant décoller son corps du lit, augmentant considérablement son plaisir. Il le redressa sur le lit et continua à le pilonner encore et encore ignorant les cris de détresse d'Harry. Puis vint la délivrance et Tom ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper par les cheveux et de jouir au plus profond de lui. Le relâchant il se laissa tomber sur Harry. Après quelques instants il le libéra de son corps et de son sexe et s'allongea à ses côtés. Reprenant sa respiration, il écouta les quelques sanglots d'Harry qui s'apaisèrent. Le jeune homme était en boule les bras enroulés autour de son ventre, les spasmes de douleur continuait à parcourir son corps et il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Il sentit les bras de Tom l'enserrer par derrière et un baiser être déposé sur son épaule.

\- Ça va ?

\- …

\- Je sais que tu as eu mal, mais la première fois est toujours un peu douloureuse, cela passera avec le temps.

Une fois encore Harry l'ignora, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le lord qui était apaisé par son orgasme.

\- Je vais aller préparer la fête de ce soir, tu peux rester dormir si tu veux mais un garde restera devant la porte et un serviteur viendra te surveiller dans la chambre. Je viendrai te chercher ce soir pour que tu viennes accueillir les invités, d'accord ?

\- …

Il retourna Harry, l'allongeant sur le dos, d'une main essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enfin après quelques minutes il se releva, rassembla ses vêtements, se rhabilla et sortit de la pièce. Harry l'entendit donner des ordres à plusieurs serviteurs restés derrière la porte puis s'éloigner.

Meurtri, blessé, épuisé et désespéré Harry se redressa péniblement et se glissa sous la couette. Il vit une servante s'installer à une chaise pour le surveiller, mais il n'y prêta pas attention et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil profond.

Une main douce lui caressait les cheveux...Severus ? Harry tenta de se redresser mais une vive douleur dans les fesses l'empêcha de continuer son geste. Il tourna la tête et vit avec horreur, le lord...et se remémora les événements passés... Le mariage...et surtout ce qui s'était passé après...

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry repoussa sa main et avec des gestes lents, s'assit sur le lit. Il avait vraiment mal à l'anus, le lord n'y était pas allé de main morte.

\- Veux-tu que je te passe une crème pour apaiser ta douleur ?

\- …

\- Harry arrête de m'ignorer où je risque de m'énerver.

\- …

\- Alors ?

\- Non.

\- Non quoi ?

\- Je ne veux pas de crème.

\- Tu es sûr ? Cela va vraiment te soulager.

\- J'ai dis non.

Le lord lui passa une main dans le dos en signe d'apaisement mais Harry se leva pour l'éviter. Mais la douleur dans son postérieur ne lui permit pas d'aller bien loin. D'un geste compulsif il posa ses mains sur son postérieur en poussant un cri de douleur . Le lord se leva immédiatement et le saisit dans ses bras, le ramenant sur le lit.

\- Tu es une véritable tête de mule. Écarte les jambes, je vais t'en mettre.

\- Ne me touchez plus !

Le lord se figea mais Harry vit une veine pulser sur sa tempe.

\- Attention Harry, ne met pas ma patiente à l'épreuve. J'essaye d'être gentil avec toi alors ne me force pas à me montrer méchant.

\- Ah par ce que vous étiez gentil quand vous m'avez violé ?

Le lord resta figé quelques instants, puis le gifla violemment. Il faisait tout pour se montrer prévenant en essayant d'être le plus doux possible, mais Harry lui renvoyait ses efforts au visage, sans aucun remord. Il le regarda étendu sur le lit, se tenant la joue, puis lui jeta le tube de crème.

\- Tu n'as qu'à en mettre si tu veux, ou alors reste là à souffrir bêtement. Tu as des vêtements sur la chaise pour ce soir, mets-les et je viendrai te chercher après.

Et sans un autre regard le lord quitta la chambre, très vite remplacé par une servante. Harry, pleurant sur le lit, laissait une fois encore les larmes couler le long de ses joues...Severus...Severus...vient m'aider...Pitiez !

Il continua à pleurer de longues minutes avant de se redresser et de se vêtir, pas la peine d'énerver le lord encore plus. La servante l'aida à enfiler les vêtements puis arrangea ses cheveux et cacha le léger bleu de sa joue par un doux maquillage. Le lord entra, détaillant Harry.

\- Laisse-nous.

La servante s'inclina puis disparue. Le lord se plaça devant Harry puis lui levant le visage il caressa le léger bleu.

\- Arrête de me faire sortir de mes gonds Harry, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais tu m'y forces. Nous allons descendre et je veux te voir sourire d'accord ?

Harry une fois encore se tut. A quoi cela servait-il ? Le lord allait le faire plier de toute façon. Il lui prit la main et le mena jusqu'à la salle de réception. Ils furent acclamés par les nombreuses personnes présentes dans la salle, qui donnèrent des tapes amicales dans le dos du lord pour le féliciter. La soirée fut laborieuse pour Harry, ils durent serrer des mains de personnes pompeuses, aux yeux d'Harry, qui ne cherchaient qu'à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du lord, ouvrir le bal en dansant plusieurs fois avec le lord, et il dut s'asseoir et attendre les différents plats qu'on leur amenait. Harry rêvassant regarda les nombreux couverts qui entouraient son assiette. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher Harry sourit en se remémorant une scène qu'il avait vécu, il y a bien longtemps...

Flashback

\- Harry, reste concentré s'il te plait !

\- Oh Severus s'il te plait, cela m'ennuie !

\- Je le sais mais tu dois maitriser cet exercice si tu veux pouvoir entrer dans la haute société.

\- Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Je sais, mais tes parents l'exigent.

\- Comme d'habitude !

Il soupira et se saisit d'une fourchette à salade.

\- Franchement connaître toutes ces choses ridicules, cela me passe vraiment au dessus de la tête. Je préfèrerai aller me battre pour défendre nos frontières avec mes frères plutôt que d'être là, planté comme un idiot devant des fourchettes.

\- Harry s'il te plait, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, surtout en cette période de conflit mais c'est important alors écoute moi ! Bon celle-là est la fourchette à salade, et celle la à viande. Les couteaux se suivent également..

Et cela continua encore des heures au grand malheur d'Harry, mais il savait que si il ne retenait pas toutes ces procédures, il se ferait disputer par son père, et cela il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Après le cours de bonne manière, il du s'entraîner à la danse mondaine, et Harry s'amusa beaucoup à monter sur les pieds de Severus, et même à le draguer.

\- Harry soit sérieux s'il te plait ! C'est important.

\- D'accord.

Ils continuèrent à danser et Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Severus le regardait avec des yeux qui en disait long sur son désir pour lui .

\- Qu'attends-tu ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour m'embrasser ? Que je te le demande ?

\- Harry...je ne ….

Et sans attendre Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus. Si sa première réaction fut d'être choqué, Severus approfondit le baiser et commença même à être entreprenant. Mais Harry l'arrêta immédiatement.

\- Du calme Severus, il faut y aller doucement.

\- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas peur, mais je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite.

\- Oh Harry tu sais aussi bien que moi, que tes parents ne te laisseront jamais à quelqu'un comme moi. Tu devras te marier avec un noble qui apportera la richesse et la renommé à ta famille.

\- Je m'en fiche complétement de la renommé ou de la richesse. Moi je veux épouser quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime ! Et je pense que se sera toi !

Il sauta dans les bras de Severus et rigola en le serrant contre lui.

Fin du flashback.

Si il avait su, il se serait marié avec Severus, quittant ce monde cruel et aurait pu vivre une vie heureuse. Alors que maintenant il était lié à...ce monstre, qu'il haïssait, qui lui avait tout pris et qui continuait à lui faire du mal.

\- Arrête de rêvasser mon cœur.

Le voix et la main du lord sur sa cuisse le tira de sa rêverie. Il le sentit mettre sa bouche dans son cou et le lécher.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

\- A rien...

\- A notre lune de miel j'espère.

\- …

\- J'espère pour toi que tu ne pensais pas à _lui_

\- …

Le lord lui saisit brutalement le menton et le tourna vers lui. Ses yeux noir semblaient rougeoyer en sondant Harry.

\- Je t'interdis de penser à lui tu m'entends ! Tu es à moi dorénavant et il ne reviendra jamais, tu m'entends jamais !

Les larmes montèrent immédiatement à couler le long des joues d'Harry, qui fixait les yeux impitoyable de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu dois l'oublier est-ce-clair ? Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui et je ne veux plus que _son_ prénom ne soit prononcer devant moi. Murmura le lord menaçant

Harry ne répondit rien, ses larmes exprimant ses sentiments, mais le lord les lui essuya d'un revers de la main, puis posa une fois de plus ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Plus que quelques heures et tu pourras aller te reposer. En attendant sourit et profite de la fête.

Puis il se leva et laissa Harry seul à la table. Les plats se succédèrent, viande, poisson, gibiers, salade et encore plein d'autres. Le lord passait de table en table, discutant, rigolant et profitant de cette journée qui était à lui pour étendre son influence. Le reste de la fête se passa lentement pour Harry qui n'attendait qu'une chose, retourner dans son lit et dormir. Mais il du attendre très longtemps, une fois que tous les invités furent partis pour quitter la salle et se diriger vers la chambre.

Le lord ne l'accompagna pas mais le suivit du regard s'assurant qu'il se dirigeait bien vers la chambre, puis d'un regard vers quelques serviteurs, il s'assura que son mari soit surveillé jusqu'à la chambre.

Harry monta les escaliers d'un pas lourd, il s'était passé tellement de choses, depuis sa vie avec Severus et maintenant ce simulacre de mariage. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment où sa vie avait basculé, le jour où ses parents étaient venus lui annoncé que la guerre contre le roi Serpentard avait été perdue.

Flashback

Il continuait à s'entrainer avec Severus, que ce soit à l'escrime, au français, aux bonnes manières et plein d'autres matières. Un après-midi, après une lettre de ses parents, Harry attendait avec impatience le moment où il pourrait enfin revoir ses proches.

\- Les voilà !

La calèche s'avançait rapidement vers eux, provoquant une grande poussière autour de la calèche. Une fois arrêté, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas dévoilant un homme ressemblant trait pour trait à Harry.

\- Père !

Harry se précipita vers son père et l'étreignit, puis se dirigea vers une belle femme rousse aux yeux vert.

\- Mère, vous m'avez manqué !

\- Toi aussi Harry.

Une fois Harry embrassé, ses deux parents se tournèrent vers Severus.

\- Bonjour Severus, comment se passe l'entrainement d'Harry ?

\- Très bien, il apprend très vite.

\- Parfait.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'intérieur du petit cottage où Harry recevait ses cours.

\- Alors père, comment se passe la guerre ? Comment vont mes frères ? Est-ce que nous avançons et écrasons nos ennemis ?

Le fait de ne pas avoir pu se battre aux côtés de son père et de ses frères avaient été un supplice pour Harry, mais respectant la volonté de son père de terminer son éducation, il s'était tenu éloigné des combats. Ses parents échangèrent un regard puis son père se retourna vers lui.

\- Et bien...en fait mon fils, la guerre contre le roi Serpentard ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous le pensions..

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Les troupes étaient bien trop nombreuses et nous n'avons pas su faire face...

\- Mais vous avez su stabiliser l'avancé des ennemis n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Et bien...

\- Harry, commença sa mère, notre armée a été massacrée et le roi Serpentard arrive demain pour le traiter de paix.

Harry resta choqué, le royaume de son père avait perdu...ils avaient perdu...

\- Et mes frères ? Sébastien ? Et William ?

\- Sébastien a été grièvement blessé il y a quelques jours de cela, mais il se remet plutôt bien. Quant à William il est encore sur le champ de bataille à chercher les disparus et les morts.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

\- Harry, tu es encore jeune, tu n'as même pas 16 ans, il n'était pas question de t'effrayer avec cette horrible guerre.

\- Mais je m'inquiétais pour vous et mes frères, je voulais me battre à vos côtés pour défendre mon pays !

\- Je le sais mais...disons que tu n'as pas la carrure mon fils, pour être sur un champs de bataille.

\- Et alors ? Je sais magner une épée et je suis rapide !

Lily se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'énerve pas mon fils, ton père voulait te protéger c'est tout. Et vu l'étendu des pertes, c'est une chance énorme que nous avons de ne pas avoir perdu un seul de nos fils.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais l'annonce de la défaite du royaume lui serrait le ventre. Son père et les pays voisins s'étaient alliés pour lutter contre le royaume de Serpentard qui était devenu trop agressif envers ses voisins et qui empiétait de plus en plus sur leur terre. De plus, une rumeur circulait sur la cruauté du roi qui persécutait la population et tuait tous ses ennemis. Voulant mettre un terme aux massacres de ce roi, son père avait donc essayé de soulever une armée assez forte pour pouvoir lutter contre lui, mais en vain. Maintenant ce roi sanguinaire allait venir réclamer justice et son père allait être le premier visé.

\- Père vous êtes en danger !

\- Il est de mon devoir de prendre mes responsabilités et d'honorer la mémoire des hommes tombés aux combats.

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry, il faut également que tu saches que le roi à demander que toute la famille soit présente.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne le sais pas, mais il nous faut nous y rendre. C'est pour cela que tu rentreras avec nous ce soir.

\- Et Severus ?

\- Et bien il vient aussi, après tout il est ton précepteur.

Comme prévu ils reprirent le chemin du retour le soir même et n'arrivèrent à destination que tard dans la nuit. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment allait être ce roi sanguinaire ? Allait-il les tuer ? Il y avait de grande chance, après tout c'était son père qui avait tenté de le tuer le premier à travers cette guerre, il était logique le le roi chercher à se venger.

C'est l'esprit rempli de question et de peur qu'Harry s'endormit.

Fin du Flash-back

Arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry se dévêtit aidé des quelques serviteurs qui l'avaient suivi.

\- Monsieur, vous devez vous laver avant de vous coucher.

\- Je le ferai demain.

\- Mais Monsieur, c'est le roi qui l'a demandé.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Et bien...

L'homme était gêné et Harry comprit que le lord allait encore une fois le faire souffrir en le réclamant. Soupirant Harry accepta de se laver dans une grande bassine remplie d'eau chaude, d'être frotté et huilé plusieurs fois avant d'être habillé d'une chemise de nuit blanche lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux. A peine glissé sous les draps, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dévoilant le lord qui congédia d'un geste les serviteurs. Après un regard à Harry, le lord commença à se dévêtir laissant son regard glisser sur la silhouette qu'il devinait sous la couverture. Il allait refaire sien ce jeune homme qui ne cessait de l'exciter, le faire crier de plaisir encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement. Harry pour sa part, recroquevillé sous la couverture, écoutait attentivement les bruissements de tissus et appréhendait le moment où sa seule protection lui serrait retiré. Chose qui arriva très vite étant donné que quelques secondes après le lord souleva d'une geste brusque la couverture, dévoilant son petit époux.

\- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de te reposer car je compte bien te tenir éveillé toute la nuit.

Harry déglutit, il n'avait pas envie de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu plus tôt dans la journée, mais déjà le le lord s'était emparé de ses lèvres et se couchait sur lui.

A bientôt pour la suite


	2. sauve moi

**Coucou a tout le monde, voici la suite comme promis. Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews et désolée à qui je n'ai pas répondu ou à ce qui on laissé une review anonyme.**

 **Toujours pareil l'histoire est très dure, il y a des scènes de viols et de torture et des relations homosexuels donc vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas merci de passer votre chemin.**

 **Pour les autres bonne lecture.**

Le lord continuait à aller encore et encore en Harry, soulevant son corps mince, voire maigre selon lui, du matelas. Son époux avait énormément de mal à se détendre et à prendre du plaisir dans l'acte, mais étant encore novice en la matière il était normal qu'il ait du mal à l'accepter. Il allait attendre quelques jours et si son mari ne faisait pas d'effort, il prendrait des mesures, disons plus radicales. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'il le prenait et ne se lassait jamais de ce corps, à peine l'orgasme terminé et un verre d'eau ingurgité qu'il revenait à la charge, n'hésitant pas réveiller son mari pour assouvir son besoin. Il sentait le sang couler, et se doutait qu'Harry devait souffrir mais il aurait bien le temps de se reposer de lendemain, en attendant il devait le satisfaire et lui procurer du plaisir.

Après un ultime orgasme, il jouit une ultime fois en Harry et s'écroula une dernière fois sur lui.

Il mit du temps à reprendre sa respiration, et quand il se redressa il s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était endormi, épuisé. Son visage était marqué par les larmes et ses yeux allaient certainement être rougis le lendemain mais peu lui importait, il était repu et avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

S'appuyant sur un coude il observa son jeune époux, se remémorant leur première rencontre.

Flash-back

Son armée pénétrait les grilles du château, le roi ou plutôt le lord comme il aimait se faire appeler à sa tête. Il avait écrasé ses moucherons, leur rappelant leur place insignifiante, ils avaient voulu l'écraser et c'étaient eux qui s'étaient fait massacrer. Et maintenant il allait leur faire payer chèrement. Il avait tout prévu, il avait demandé au roi Potter de réunir sa famille afin de pouvoir tous les tuer, il savait que ses fils avaient combattu sur le champs de bataille au côté de leur père, il était donc normal qu'ils périssent également. La reine pouvait éventuellement être donné à un de ses généraux si ceux-ci en faisaient la demande, mais dans le cas contraire elle serait éliminée comme tous les autres.

Arrivé devant la porte du château il se laissa descendre de son cheval et grimpa d'un pas conquérant les marches menant à l'intérieur du château. Quelques gardes le devancèrent pour le protéger en cas d'attaques, et bientôt ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du trône. Leur entrée fut fracassante, les grandes portes frappant les murs. Le lord, resta immobile quelques instants en détaillant les personnes présentes devant lui.

Le roi, un homme brun aux cheveux en batailles à la carrure forte s'était levé de son trône et le regardait d'un ait blasé. La reine à sa droite était une belle femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux vert, elle semblait légèrement apeurée mais fière. A la gauche du roi se tenait deux garçons, le premier était le plus grand et ressemblait aux pères, de la tête aux pieds, même les yeux étaient les même. Le lord constata avec ravissement qu'il était blessé, certainement du champ de bataille. Le deuxième était plus petit que son frère mais similaire en tout point, peut-être un peu moins musclé.

Le lord s'avança et fut rapidement à leur porté.

\- Bienvenu roi Serpentard.

\- Bienvenu ? Vraiment ?

Le roi James fut légèrement déstabilisé.

\- Après l'humiliation que je vous ai imposé à toi et tes petits alliés et le prix que je vais vous réclamer, je ne pense pas que tu me souhaiteras la bienvenu bien longtemps.

\- Nous parlerons très bientôt de cela, en attendant permettez-moi de vous présenter ma famille, ma femme et reine Lily, mon fils Sébastien et futur héritier du trône, mon second William et mon cadet Harry.

Le lord fut étonné d'entendre un troisième prénom et se tourna vers le troisième fils. Il fut surpris de voir un jeune garçon, de 15 ou 16 ans, de petite taille, avec une carrure assez frêle le dévisager. Le jeune homme avait un beau regard, des yeux vert étincelants et le visage très fin. Il ressemblait à son père mais quelques traits rappelaient sa mère, lui donnant un côté androgyne. C'était un très beau garçon, mais qui ne semblait pas fait pour un champ de bataille.

Le lord, sans hésiter s'avança vers le jeune homme et se plaça juste devant lui. Sa démarche sembla effrayer le garçon qui recula légèrement. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à ses parents, Harry regarda le lord dans les yeux. Celui-ci d'un geste vif releva le menton du garçon et tourna son visage sous toute les coutures. Oui ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait.

Un toussotement le ramena à la réalité. Jetant un coup d'œil au roi James, il constata que son geste envers son fils ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Comment un jeune homme à la carrure aussi frêle à t-il pu se retrouver sur un champ de bataille ?

\- Harry n'a pas été combattre, il n'est..il n'a pas la carrure pour ça.

Le lord replongea ses yeux en Harry.

\- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 15 ans.

Le lord resta quelques secondes à le détailler puis le relâcha pour revenir devant le roi.

\- Commençons maintenant à parler traiter, je n'ai pas le temps de parler balivernes.

\- Très bien, veuillez me suivre dans la salle du traité, nous pourrons parler accord.

Fin du flash-back.

Et l'accord avait été plus qu'avantageux pour lui, il avait demandé plus des trois quarts de l'or des rois qui s'étaient ligués contre lui, une augmentation de son royaume au détriment de celui des autres et surtout...Harry. Quand James avait entendu la réclamation du lord, il s'était relevé furieux en refusant tout bonnement de donner son fils au lord. Mais...personne ne pouvait lui résister. Après quelques menaces bien placées, James avait abdiqué, acceptant de donner son précieux fils. Il est vrai qu'au début il n'avait pas pensé prendre Harry comme époux mais plutôt comme amant, mais le talent et le caractère de ce jeune homme l'avaient poussé à se lier à lui pour la vie. Il s'était tout de même bien garder de donner à Harry une importance politique ou militaire, non, il devait juste être un époux dans son ombre qui lui donnerait joie, famille et surtout plaisir. Il garderait précieusement et surtout jalousement cette émeraude rare et ne laisserait personne s'en approcher ou lui retirer.

S'allongeant sur le dos, il sourit en pensant à tout ce qui lui appartenait, la richesse, la gloire, le pouvoir et un amant parfait. Son avenir s'annonçait prometteur et il ferait en sorte d'écraser n'importe quel obstacle se dressant sur sa route.

Les jours suivants, Harry découvrit le château du lord, sa nouvelle « maison » comme l'appelait le lord mais Harry voyait plutôt une prison doré où il était retenu prisonnier.

Le lord avait aménagé une pièce pour Harry, où il pouvait s'exercer à la peinture. Car oui Harry aimait peindre, et il fallait le reconnaître il avait un très grand talent dans ce domaine. Après leur première rencontre le lord avait découvert quelques unes de ses toiles et les avaient exigé, sans savoir alors, qu'elles avaient été peintes par Harry. Quand il l'avait su il avait été encore plus convaincu de sa futur acquisition et questionnait Harry régulièrement sur ses peintures. Au début Harry avait répondu honnêtement, se demandant pourquoi le lord s'intéressait soudainement à sa peinture.

J'aurai mieux fait de me méfier, songea Harry. En effet quelques jours plus tard, son père lui avait annoncé la demande du lord.

Flash-back

\- Harry, peux-tu venir quelques minutes parler avec moi.

\- Oui père.

Harry suivit James dans son bureau puis s'installa sur la chaise en face de son père. A la vue de la tête de son père, il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

\- Harry écoute. Voilà, comme tu sais le lord a exigé plusieurs choses après notre défaite...

\- Oui, et...

\- Il a demandé ta main.

\- Quoi ?!

Harry se leva de sa chaise, le cœur battant la chamade.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Il ne me connait pas, pourquoi voudrait-il comme époux ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire..

Harry et James se fixèrent quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne se laisse retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Harry nous n'avons pas le choix, le lord a toutes les cartes en main, mais je veux que tu fasses très attention. Le lord est un homme dangereux, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait te faire.

\- Père je ne veux pas l'épouser, j'ai..j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Qui ?

\- Severus.

Son père ouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

\- Ton précepteur ? Mais enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas, vous n'êtes pas du même monde !

\- Et alors je l'aime.

\- De toute façon qui que se soit tu vas devoir l'oublier car le lord a exigé que le mariage soit prononcé le mois prochain.

\- Si vite que ça !

\- …

Harry ressortit de la pièce, la tête basse et les épaules voutés. Malheureusement pour lui, il se cogna dans quelqu'un et tomba au sol sur les fesses. Relevant les yeux, il constata avec horreur que c'était dans le lord qu'il avait buté. Ce dernier lui tandis la main pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

\- C'est un honneur pour toi de devenir l'époux d'un être tel que moi!

\- Un honneur ! Vous êtres deux fois plus âgés que moi et je ne vous connais même pas !

Le visage du lord qui s'était contracté à l'entente des paroles d'Harry se détendit presque immédiatement.

\- Et bien justement ce sera l'occasion de nous connaître un peu plus et surtout...je serai t'apporter beaucoup de plaisir..

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry et lui lécha le lobe d'oreille. Harry effrayé le repoussa et s'enfuit en courant. Il entendit le rire strident du lord résonner derrière lui.

Fin du flash-back.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit pas le lord arriver derrière lui.

\- Vas-tu nous peindre quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- Oh Harry ne sois pas si têtu...

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas et se dirigea vers un petit bureau ou un parchemin était posé. En approchant Harry reconnu l'accord qu'il avait du signer quelques semaines auparavant. Ce contrat réunissait plusieurs articles qui récapitulaient les devoirs et exigences que le mariage entre les deux familles exigeaient. Et quelles exigences ! Songea Harry. Toutes ou presque ne concernaient que Harry.

« Article 1 : Monsieur Potter Harry, devra dans les quelques jours suivant la signature de ce-dit contrat épouser le lord et devenir l'époux légitime de ce dernier.

Article 2 : Monsieur Potter devra témoigner de sa virginité, suite à un un examen médicale, afin que sa valeur soit complète. Dans le cas contraire, le lord aura la possibilité d'exiger une compensation à cette perte.

Article 3 : Monsieur Potter devra rompre toutes les relations, antérieurs, à sa rencontre avec le lord et ne plus entretenir une relation avec ces dites personnes.

Article 4 : Après son mariage, Monsieur Potter devra fidélité au lord, et ne pas chercher une autre compagnie que la sienne.

Article 5 : Monsieur Potter devra partager la couche du lord à chaque fois que celui-ci l'exigera.

Article 6 : Monsieur Potter devra entretenir au moins 3 relations sexuelles par semaine avec le lord.

Article 7 : Monsieur Potter devra donner une progéniture mâle au lord.

Article 8 : Le Lord s'engage à offrir, protection, richesse et noblesse à Monsieur Potter durant toute sa vie à ses côtés. »

Quand je pense que j'ai signé cette horreur, songea Harry. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le parchemin, comme pour déchirer ce papier témoin de sa déchéance. Le lord se rapprocha de lui et prit le contrat de ses doigts.

\- Ce n'est qu'un papier.

\- Un papier qui m'a condamné à cette vie misérable.

\- Une vie que nombre personnes souhaiteraient obtenir.

\- Je leur laisse volontiers

Harry s'éloigna et regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et triste, tout comme moi songea Harry, au moins je ne suis pas le seul à être maussade. Le lord s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Bientôt tu me donneras un héritier et tu oublieras tout le reste.

\- C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse, un héritier !

\- Pas seulement, j'aime également l'idée d'étaler mon influence et mon pouvoir sur le monde entier.

\- Votre folie vous perdra car vous ne pourrez pas éternellement contrôler le monde entier.

\- Alors je l'écraserai et je n'hésiterai pas à tuer quiconque s'opposant à moi.

Quel fou ! Songea Harry.

\- Et tu seras à mes côtés...pour toujours..

\- Mais...si je vous donne un héritier, ne pourriez vous pas...et bien...me laisser partir...

\- Non, tu es à moi et je ne laisse jamais fuir ce qui m'appartiens.

\- Mais je ne vous sers à rien, et dès que j'aurai accompli mon devoir...conjugal, je ne serai qu'un poids pour vous !

\- Oh que non, tu me seras tout aussi utile après la naissance de notre enfant. Et sur bien des domaines.

Le lord prononça ses dernières phrases en glissant sa main le long du corps d'Harry, puis commencèrent à s'aventurer plus loin.

\- Je vais te monter une de tes principales utilités.

Une routine s'installa pour Harry, les jours se succédant inlassablement avec une lenteur exacerbante. Harry passait ses journée à trainer dans les différentes pièces du château, suivit généralement par un serviteur qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Même son inspiration à la peinture l'avait quitté et il n'arrivait plus à peindre quoique se soit. Sa « relation » avec le lord était de pire en pire, car voyant que son époux ne supportait toujours pas leurs relations sexuelles, le lord se vexait et devenait de plus en plus violent durant leurs ébats. Il obligeait Harry à se mettre dans des positions que ce dernier jugeait honteuses et humiliantes et ne lui laissait aucun répit, le prenant encore et encore jusqu'à l'épuisement de son époux. Fort heureusement le lord partait de longues journées en campagnes et laissait son époux seul avec plusieurs gardes et serviteurs. Harry pouvait dès lors se reposer et se remettre des coups que le lord lui infligeaient.

\- Monsieur, désirez-vous aller faire un tour dans les jardins ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas ? Après tout il fait beau et le temps n'est pas trop chaud.

Une fois descendu Harry respira le grand air qui se dégageait des haies, des fleurs et des arbres...quelle tranquillité ! S'asseyant sur un petit banc, Harry ferma les yeux appréciant ce moment de paix, un des derniers avant le retour du lord.

\- Pouvez-vous aller me chercher un peur d'eau s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui mon seigneur.

Le jeune homme disparu laissant Harry seul. Pour une fois, qu'il arrivait à se débarrasser pour quelques instants de ces « ombres ». Ils ne le lâchaient que très rarement, quand Harry était aux toilettes, ou pour aller lui chercher à boire ou à manger. Même quand il se reposait dans son lit, ils restaient là, à le surveiller pendant son sommeil. Le lord craignait vraiment qu'il ne vienne à le tromper ou à s'échapper.

\- Pss Harry !

Ce dernier tourna la tête et son cœur rata un battement, Severus ! Se levant d'un bond il se précipita vers son amour, qui s'était dissimulé derrière un arbre, et lui sauta dans les bras. Ne pouvant empêcher ses larmes de couler, Harry se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait tout en l'embrassant le plus possible.

\- Harry, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, je suis venu t'arracher à ce monstre.

\- Mais comment ? Toutes les sorties sont surveillées et...

\- J'ai soudoyés quelques servantes pour qu'elles nous laissent passer par des passages souterrains. Viens vite.

Prenant sa main, ils se mirent à courir vers le fond du jardin et alors qu'Harry pensait qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans un cul de sac, Severus le guida dans un passage dissimulé sous un arbuste.

\- Mais comment.. ?

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, dépêche toi, ils vont très vite s'apercevoir de notre absence et le lord rentre cet après-midi !

A la mention du lord, le cœur d'Harry se serra et il accéléra le pas. Si celui-ci se rendait compte de sa disparition il allait rentrer dans une rage folle et mettre toute son armée à ses trousses.

Après une longue marche dans un souterrain mal éclairé ils finirent par ressortir à l'air libre. Harry regarda autour de lui.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- Dans la forêt autour du château. Le souterrain passe en dessous des douves. C'est un souterrain peu connu.

Severus continua à le tirer en avant, le pressant pour s'éloigner un maximum du domaine du lord.

\- Severus...j'en peux plus...attends...j'ai mal...côté.

\- Harry je t'en pris il faut nous dépêcher, le lord risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il ne mettra pas longtemps à nous retrouver si nous restons ici.

Harry continua donc à courir malgré sa douleur dans ses côtes et son souffle laborieux. Ils finirent par arriver devant un cours d'eau rapide et profond.

\- Il va nous falloir traverser, l'eau va effacer nos traces et dissiper notre odeur. Je passe le premier, le temps que tu reprennes ton souffle puis tu me suivras d'accord.

\- Oui.

Severus rentra dans l'eau. Elle était glacée et le courant était très fort, mais Severus était un homme puissant et nageant à contre courant il réussit à arriver de l'autre côté de la rive et à se hisser sur l'herbe.

\- Vas-y Harry !

Suivant les ordres de Severus Harry se jeta dans l'eau et commença à nager. Dieu qu'elle était froide ! Il avait l'impression qu'il était poignardé par plusieurs coups de couteau ! Il nagea le plus vite possible contre le courant, mais il voyait déjà emporter par le courant.

\- Nage plus fort Harry ! Tu te fait emporter !

Harry essaya de nager plus fort et plus vite mais le courant était bien plus fort que lui et surtout il était vraiment fatigué.

\- HARRY !

Mais déjà Severus était loin et le bruit de l'eau empêchait Harry d'entendre autre chose. Ses forces l'abandonnaient et il commença à boire la tasse et à ne plus pouvoir tenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Puis tout fut noir.

A demain


	3. Où es tu?

**Coucou à tous, voici la suite comme prévue. Toujours pareil attention à l'histoire qui peut être dure, il y a des viols et de la torture alors vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas ne LISEZ PAS. Il y a aussi des relations homosexuelles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**

A quelques kilomètres de là, une troupe de soldats, menée par un homme en armure étincelante, pénétrait l'enceinte du château. Arrivée devant l'entrée, l'homme descendit de son cheval et retira son casque, le lord était de retour chez lui.

Montant les marches qui menaient à son domaine il appela quelques serviteurs pour qu'ils lui retirent son armure.

\- Où est mon époux ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là à m'accueillir quand je rentre chez moi ?

\- M..Maître...Monsieur Harry...a disparu ?

\- Pardon, que viens-tu de dire ?

\- Monsieur a dispar...

Mais l'homme n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut poignardé en plein cœur par le lord. Le sang gicla sur le beau visage de ce dernier, mais l'étincelle meurtrière dans son regard dissuada quiconque d'intervenir.

\- CHERCHEZ-LE !

Toutes les personnes présentent disparurent en quelques secondes, partant fouiller toutes les pièces du château, mais une demi-heure plus tard il fallait se rendre compte de l'évidence...Harry avait belle et bien disparu.

\- OU EST MON EPOUX ? COMMENT AVEZ VOUS PU LE LAISSER M'ECHAPPER ? VOUS DEVIEZ LE SURVEILLER !

\- M...m...maître.

\- SILENCE ! ENVOYEZ LES SOLDATS A SA POURSUITE ET SI JAMAIS ILS REVIENENT SANS LUI JE VOUS ARRACHERAI LA TETE ET JE LA SUSPENDRAI A L'ENTREE DU CHATEAU POUR MONTRER A TOUS CE QUE JE FAIS DES INCAPABLES !

Repartant, le lord monta sur son cheval et prit le chemin inverse. Après quelques galops, il rejoignit ses hommes qui avaient apporter des chiens pour flairer l'odeur de son époux. Une fois les habits d'Harry reniflés, les chiens partirent en courant vers la forêt suivit par le lord et ses hommes.

Chaud...il faisait tellement chaud, et sa tête lui faisait mal. Gémissant, Harry essaya de bouger un peu mais tous ses membres étaient endoloris et il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir de douleur.

\- Tchut ça va, ça va, bouge pas .

Harry sentit quelque chose de froid être posé sur son front puis de l'eau lui être versée dans la bouche.

\- T'as d'la chance mon gars. La rivière, elle est dangereuse, un pieu plus et ctait en poisson que j'te rpêchai.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et son mal de tête doubla d'intensité. Il semblait être allongé sur de la paille et un vieil homme se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un bol en terre cuite dans la main.

\- Dors, rpose toi, jvais aller tchercher des bêtes pour te réchauffer va.

Harry ne pu entendre la suite de la phrase, que déjà il s'endormit.

Les quelques jours furent très difficile pour Harry. Il restait toute la journée couché à boire la soupe que le vieil homme lui apportait, en fait c'était plus de la terre que de la soupe mais le vieil homme était très pauvre et n'avait que ça à lui offrir. Harry voulu plusieurs fois l'aider mais son était de santé était tellement fragile qu'il retombait sur la paille et s'évanouissait.

Pourtant une semaine plus tard, son état s'améliora quelque peu et Harry pu se lever.

\- J'vais en ville pour vendre des poissons, tu vieux quelque chose ?

\- Oh non, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup et j'aimerai vraiment vous remercier.

\- Tch pas de ça vec moi.

Une fois le vieil homme parti, Harry retourna sur la paille pour dormir un peu et se fut du bruit dehors qui le réveilla. Se levant laborieusement, il regarda par la fenêtre et cru mourir sur place. Des hommes du lord, et même pire le lord lui même se dirigeait vers la petite habitation sur des chevaux menés au galop. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et sortit de la maison en courant, malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes.

\- HARRY !

La voix du lord le poussa à accélérer mais déjà des tâches noirs apparaissaient devant ses yeux et le sol semblait se rapprocher dangereusement. Puis tout fut flou et il tomba au sol. Avant de s'évanouir il sentit qu'on le retournait et sa dernière vision fut les yeux inquiets du lord.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que le lord cherchaient Harry, il avait envoyer ses hommes dans tous les villages environnants et dans la forêts, mais rien ! Son époux s'était volatilisé, mais où ? Et surtout comment ? Tous les passages étaient surveillés et les serviteurs ne le lâchaient de vu que quelques secondes. Son époux ne connaissait pas bien le château et encore moins la région ! Il n'avait que put être aider par quelqu'un de l'extérieur ou du château ! Il allait devoir mener l'enquête une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur Harry. Et ce dernier point était le plus gros problème. Où était-il ? S'il arrivait à remettre la main dessus il tâcherai de lui rappeler à qui il appartenait et

surtout qu'on ne fuyait pas le lord impunément sans en subir les conséquences.

\- Maître il reste un village que nous n'avons pas fouillé !

\- Et bien qu'attendez-vous ? Qu'il fasse nuit !

Les hommes se précipitèrent dans le village, interrogeant les paysans effrayés. Le lord pour sa part se dirigea vers la petite fontaine qui approvisionnait le village en eau.

\- Maître...ce vieil homme dit qu'il a recueilli un jeune homme chez lui, qui s'est presque noyé dans la rivière qui passe près de votre demeure. Et la description qu'il en donne est ressemblante à celle de votre époux.

\- Et bien allons chez ce miséreux, mais si ce n'est pas lui, il le payera de sa vie.

Le vieil homme les mena jusqu'à sa maison qui était à l'extérieur du village et quand le lord vit la maison, enfin ce simulacre de maison, il pensa bêtement que si Harry avait passé quelques jours ici, il lui faudrait plusieurs bains pour retirer l'infection qui régnait ici. Alors qu'il pensait qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se trouver ici, il vit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas et un jeune homme en sortir en courant. Harry !

\- HARRY !

Mais le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas et continua à courir, enfin essaya, car il était flagrant que ce dernier était malade au vu de sa course laborieuse, et surtout il ne courait pas droit.

Le lord lança son cheval au galop et se rapprocha rapidement d'Harry, mais au moment où il allait se saisir de lui, ce dernier tomba au sol immobile. Le lord immobilisa immédiatement son cheval et mis pied à terre. Se précipitant vers Harry, il le retourna et vu ses beaux yeux émeraudes se fermer sous la fatigue.

\- Harry ! Harry ! Réveille toi !

Le lord le secoua plusieurs fois mais son époux était évanoui. Après avoir mis la main sur son front pour sentir sa température, le lord souleva Harry dans ses bras.

\- Tu donneras une pièce d'or à cet homme pour nous avoir aidé.

\- Oui seigneur.

Le lord remonta sur son cheval avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras et repris la direction du château, avec un peu de chance dans quelques jours ils seraient rentrés chez eux.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se demanda où il était. Il ne touchait pas le sol et en plus il était ballotté dans tous les sens. Son mal de tête était revenu et il se sentait vraiment très mal. Regardant autour de lui il croisa les yeux noir du lord. Harry sentit immédiatement un malaise le saisir..il l'avait retrouvé...et maintenant il allait en payer le prix. Le lord attrapa les rênes d'une main et posa sa main libre sur le front d'Harry.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il était vraiment trop mal pour dire quoique se soit. Le lord sembla le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas.

\- Nous avons encore quelques journées de marches avant de rentrer au château. Mais si tout se passe bien dans trois jours nous serons arrivés.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, sans que le lord ne croise son regard.

\- Je me sens mal..

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même.

\- Je vais vomir..

\- Et bien sers les dents.

Harry essaya de retenir les hauts de cœur qui le saisissaient mais au bout d'un moment il ne pu plus se retenir et se redressa dans les bras du lord. Celui-ci resserra immédiatement sa prise, prévenant une éventuelle fuite de la part d'Harry.

\- Laissez-moi descendre, je vais vomir.

D'un geste du bras le lord stoppa la procession et descendit de sa monture en tenant Harry. Le portant un peu à l'écart, il le déposa sur le sol. Harry eut plusieurs hauts le cœur avant de vomir sur l'herbe. Mon dieu il avait mal partout, il ne pourrait jamais se remettre de ça !

Une fois sa crise passée, il sentit qu'on lui essuyait la bouche puis fut relevé. Quand il comprit qu'on le remettait sur le cheval avec le lord, il commença à se débattre. Non, là il ne pouvait pas, il voulait juste se reposer tranquillement mais pas sur ce cheval qui allait le balloter dans tous les sens.

\- Non s'il vous plait, j'en peux plus, je veux dormir.

\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir dans mes bras.

\- Non..s'il vous plait..

Mais le lord l'ignora et reprit sa marche. Ce fut vraiment difficile pour Harry de poursuivre le voyage, sa fièvre avait considérablement augmenté et il avait l'impression de nager entre l'inconscience et le sommeil. Sa tête partait en arrière et même le lord avait du mal à le tenir tellement il était faible.

\- Mon seigneur il faut s'arrêter. Votre époux est très faible et si il ne se repose pas il risque de mourir. Nous pouvons monter un camp temporaire pour qu'il puisse se reposer et reprendre le voyage dans quelques heures.

Le lord hésita, mais voyant le teint cadavérique de son époux et la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui, il préféra abdiquer, pour l'instant. Si son époux mourait il ne pourrait plus jamais le punir pour son comportement et au vue de ce qu'il lui réservait il préférait patienter pour le moment. Les soldats montèrent avec efficacité un campement très primaire avec le matériel à disposition. Le lord put ainsi coucher Harry sur des fougères posées au sol et le réchauffer grâce au feu allumer près de lui. Le lord veilla Harry le temps que celui-ci se repose et quand il dû lui même prendre du repos il ordonna à un garde d'attacher son époux et de le surveiller pendant son sommeil.

Le retour prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, Harry devant se reposer régulièrement, afin que la fièvre baisse rapidement, mais au bout d'une semaine de marche ils virent enfin les tours du château. Harry réveillé, et collé au lord qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, regarda avec appréhension le château, tant hais et redouté. Il était de retour et subirait bientôt le colère du lord. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le torturer ? Le prendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt ? Non, peut-être pas, sinon il l'aurait laisser dans la forêt.

Ils traversèrent la grille du château puis finirent par arriver devant l'entrée. Harry fut descendu brutalement du cheval et tomba au sol. Le lord le releva sans ménagement puis le traîna derrière lui. Harry essaya de suivre mais il était encore très faible et tomba une fois encore sur le sol. Il entendit le soupir du lord et fut une fois encore soulevé et porté.

\- Tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablis. Puis je viendrai te voir.

Cette dernière phrase fit frissonner Harry. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans la chambre et Harry fut presque jeté sur l'énorme lit. Le lord ne lui jeta pas un regard de plus et disparut laissant Harry aux mains des serviteurs qui le lavèrent et le couchèrent.

Le rétablissement d'Harry prit une autre semaine. Le médecin était passé et lui avait donné plusieurs remèdes pour lui permettre de guérir plus vite. Durant tout ce temps il n'avait pas vu le lord une seule fois, mais redoutait le moment où celui-ci passerait la porte. Et ce jour arriva trop vite au goût d'Harry.

Alors qu'il prenait son repas du soir, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement sur le lord. A sa vue, Harry sentit son appétit disparaître, ils s'y étaient. Le lord pénétra doucement dans la chambre et se posta juste devant le lit.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Parfait. Nous allons donc pouvoir régler certains petits détails concernant ton comportement.

Harry déglutit, mais garda les yeux fixés dans ceux du lord.

\- Sors du lit !

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, mais ne lutta pas. Il sortit doucement du lit en tremblant.

\- Viens devant moi.

Une fois encore Harry s'exécuta et une fois arrivé devant le lord se figea.

\- Tends tes poignets.

Harry releva la tête ne comprenant pas où le lord voulait en venir, mais déjà ses poignets étaient saisis et attachés l'un avec l'autre. Puis le lord les releva pour les lier à la colonne du lit, en mettant Harry dos à lui.

\- Je vais maintenant te faire comprendre ce qui arrive à ceux qui me défient.

Harry de dos, étaient vraiment effrayé...qu'allait-il se passer ? Il entendit le bruit d'une ceinture que l'on défaisait et comprit immédiatement ce qui allait suivre. Il sentit sa chemise de nuit être arrachée, dévoilant son dos au lord.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de se sortir de ce mauvais pas, il sentit le premier coup de ceinture frapper la peau de son dos. Il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de franchir ses lèvres, suivit d'un deuxième quand le lord le frappa de nouveau. Cela continua encore un long moment avant que le lord ne laisse tomber sa ceinture au sol. Harry pour sa part était en larme et sentait le sang couler le long de son dos. Combien avait-il prit de coups ? Vingt ? Trente ? Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais il sentait très bien la douleur de son dos.

\- Un serviteur viendra nettoyer tes blessures avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Mais avant ça …

Il détacha les poignets d'Harry et l'allongea sur le ventre dans le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que vous... ? Sanglota t-il.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase que le lord pénétra en lui, sans le préparer. Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans la chambre, Harry essaya de se cambrer pour repousser son époux, mais la douleur dans son dos le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre. Et pour couronner le tout, le lord attrapa d'une main ses cheveux, et lui maintint la tête dans les couvertures.

\- Tu...es...à...moi.

Chacun de ses mots étaient ponctués d'un coup de rein violent.

\- Répète !

Mais Harry se taisait, pas question de céder à cela. Même si son dos et son postérieur souffrait le martyr, il n'était pas question qu'il cède à ce monstre.

\- REPETE !

Et les coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Pitiez, arrêtez

\- Répète !

\- Non, pleura Harry.

Et cela dura encore et encore, Harry pleurant et saignant, suppliant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, et le lord le besognant toujours, sans aucune pitié pour le faire céder.

Harry mis plusieurs jours à se remettre de la punition du lord. Il portait maintenant un bandage qui enserrait son buste et mettait deux fois par jours une crème pour réparer son anus meurtri . Le lord était vraiment fou, il aurait pu le tuer ! Cela n'aurait pas posé problème pour Harry, au moins il serait libre à l'heure qu'il est, alors que maintenant il devait reprendre sa vie avec ce lord tant hait.

Alors qu'il lisait dans son lit, un ouvrage sur la peinture à travers le monde, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le lord. Harry sentit, une fois encore, son cœur se serrer, qu'allait-il vouloir de lui cette fois ? Il l'avait déjà pris ce matin, il n'allait pas vouloir une seconde fois, si ?

\- J'ai quelques nouvelles à t'apprendre.

Harry posa son livre et regarda le lord avec appréhension.

\- Tu te souviens que lors de ta dernière petite « sortie » hors du château, je n'avais pas réussi à trouver la personne responsable de ta fuite...

Le lord laissa un horrible silence s'installer avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais depuis quelques jours je tiens enfin une piste et donc..

Il fit un geste de la main et une servante fut trainé dans chambre. Au vue de son visage Harry comprit qu'elle avait été torturée.

\- Répète ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure.

\- Je...je ..

Elle paya son bégaiement pas un coup dans l'estomac, qui l'envoya au sol.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter chienne.

La femme toussa plusieurs fois, puis reprit d'une voix faible.

\- C'est un homme brun qui à aider votre époux à s'échapper.

\- Et ?

\- Et...il se nommait Severus.

Harry, se figea, évitant de regarder le lord.

\- Sortez maintenant.

Le garde et la femme disparurent, laissant le lord avec Harry. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

\- Alors est-ce vrai ?

\- …

\- REPONDS !

Le cri du lord fit sursauter Harry.

\- O...oui.

Le lord ne répondit rien mais s'approcha un peu plus d'Harry, l'obligeant à se coucher davantage dans les oreillers.

\- Et par où êtes-vous sortis ?

\- Je...je..

Une violente gifle lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Dépêche toi de répondre !

\- Dans les jardins...au fond...

\- Et ?

\- Ils mènent à la forêt...

\- Parfait. Maintenant écoute moi bien. Si jamais tu fuis de nouveau, je te tuerai de mes mains.

Il mit dans le même temps, ses doigts autour du coup d'Harry et commença à serrer de plus en plus. Ce dernier commença à étouffer et se débattit contre cette main qui le tuait.

\- Tu vas me promettre que jamais plus tu ne referas cela. N'est ce pas ?

Harry, essaya de trouver un peu d'air mais la main du lord l'étouffait de trop. Il finit pas acquiescer et immédiatement la main se desserra légèrement, permettant à l'air de rentrer dans les poumons d'Harry. Reprenant laborieusement sa respiration, Harry ne lutta pas quand les lèvres du lord se posèrent sur les siennes, en un baiser autoritaire.

Voilà c'est la fin. Désolée pour le langage du vieil homme que j'ai essayé de rendre convaincant avec un accent. Ou un langage plus haché. Bon bah sinon à demain.


	4. séduction et punition

**Coucou à tous, voici la suite comme prévue. Toujours pareil attention à l'histoire qui peut être dure, il y a des viols et de la torture alors vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas ne LISEZ PAS. Il y a aussi des relations homosexuelles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.**

Deux semaines après cette scène, Harry se trouvait dans sa salle de peinture, et peignait sans grande conviction sur une petite toile. L'inspiration ne venait toujours pas malheureusement, et ses tableaux s'en ressentaient. De mauvaise qualité, ils ne reflétaient aucune vie, aucun sentiment, rien, le néant. Autant dire, qu'ils ne servaient à rien. Et pourtant Harry sentait qu'il avait besoin de peindre, pour continuer à vivre, pour trouver quelque chose sur quoi de raccrocher, sinon il sombrerait dans les ténèbres et rien ne pourrait le sortir de cela. Il pensait de plus en plus à se suicider mais pour cela il fallait du courage et Harry en manquait cruellement pour cela. Il avait essayer d'enfoncer une lame dans son poignet mais son geste se figeait au-dessus de sa veine. Oui un vrai lâche.

\- Que nous peins-tu ?

\- Rien de particulier.

Le lord le serra par derrière et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent là sans rien dire puis le lord brisa le silence.

\- Tu m'en veux encore n'est ce pas ?

\- …

\- Je devais le faire, tu ne devais pas t'enfuir comme tu l'as fais, tu es mon époux et tu ne dois pas me fuir ni me désobéir. Comprends que j'ai des hommes sous mes ordres, et si je laisse passer un acte comme celui-là je risque de perdre le respect des soldats.

\- …

\- Oh Harry, je t'en pris.

Il le tourna, pour qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux n'est ce pas ? Je peux tout te donner, tout ce que tu demandes, n'est ce pas suffisant ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux...

\- Et que veux-tu ?

\- La liberté

\- Personne n'est totalement libre.

\- Ne l'êtes vous pas ?

\- Pas totalement, je dois jouer un rôle qu'il me faut tenir quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Vous vous êtes donnés vous même ces responsabilités.

\- C'est mon statut social qui me l'a imposé. Et mon histoire aussi...

\- Peut importe, vous êtes en attendant plus libre que je ne le suis. Je ne peux même pas sortir du château.

\- Bien sûr que si, il suffit que tu demandes...

\- Que je demande ! Je ne peux même pas faire ce que je veux quand je veux !

\- Vu ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là, il ne vaut mieux pas te laisser totalement libre de tes actes.

Harry n'insista pas, de toute façon à quoi cela pouvait bien servir ? Le lord était buté et ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Dis moi, as tu vu le médecin ?

\- Pourquoi ? Mes blessures vont mieux.

\- Oui. Mais pour un éventuel bébé.

Faites que cela n'arrive jamais ! Avoir un enfant de ce monstre..quelle horreur...si cela venait à arriver il ne savait pas si il pourrait l'aimer cet enfant.

\- Je vais bien donc je ne suis pas enceint.

\- Mm, oui surement. J'aimerai vraiment que tu tombes enceint rapidement. Les grossesses sont délicates et très peu arrivent à termes. J'aimerai maximiser nos chances d'avoir un bébé dans les années à venir.

\- Oui et bien...on verra, ça personne ne peut le décider.

Avoir un bébé...Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment penser avant son mariage avec le lord, mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'il était primordiale de lui faire un héritier au plus vite. Si il venait à avoir un bébé, que devrait-il faire ? Le garder avec lui pour le protéger du lord ? Mais connaissant son époux, jamais il ne le laisserait avoir de l'influence sur l'enfant. Mais alors il y avait des chances pour que son bébé devienne comme lui, un meurtrier sans aucun scrupule, s'accaparant tout ce qui lui plaisait, et écrasant le reste.

\- J'aimerai que nous passions un moment ensemble.

\- Nous sommes tout le temps tous les deux.

\- Je veux dire que nous mangions en tête à tête et passions le reste de la journée dans les jardins. Il fait beau, autant en profiter.

\- Non, je préfère...

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu viendras manger avec moi. Je te laisse une heure pour te préparer, ensuite tu viendras me rejoindre dans le petit salon, un serviteur te conduira la-bas.

\- Bien.

Encore une fois, il n'y avait pas de discussion il devait dire oui et se plier à ses exigences.

L'heure du repas arriva très vite, trop vite pour Harry. Le lord avait fait préparé une table assez intime, où les couverts se touchaient presque. Quelques chandeliers apportaient un certain réconfort à la pièce.

\- Viens t'asseoir Harry, nous allons passer à table.

Une fois installé, Harry commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise, être en tête à tête avec le lord ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. De quoi allaient-ils parler ? Préférant regarder son assiette plutôt que le lord, Harry pria pour que son époux le laisse manger en paix.

\- Regarde moi Harry.

Trop beau pour durer. N'ayant pas le choix, Harry releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du lord.

\- Détends toi je te sens stressé. Nous sommes entre nous, et tu n'as pas à être inquiet.

Harry se tut. Le lord rapprocha sa main de celle d'Harry et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau, j'ai de la chance d'avoir un époux si merveilleux.

Le lord était tombé sur la tête où quoi ?

\- J'ai fais préparé un repas spécial pour toi, je suis sûr que tu vas l'apprécier.

Et en effet le repas était vraiment délicieux, ils avaient commencé par une entrée au saumon fumé et sa sauce à la crème et au persil. Ensuite ils avaient enchaîné sur un plat de palourde cuisinés au beurre avant d'attaquer le gibier. Tout était cuit à la perfection et le dessert fut tout aussi délicieux. Une mousse au chocolat accompagnée d'un croquant.

\- Le repas t'a t-il plût ?

\- Oh oui, les cuisiniers se sont surpassés.

\- Je savais que cela allait te plaire.

Sortant de table, le lord prit Harry dans ses bras et posa gentillement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Désirant approfondir le baiser, le lord essaya de passer la barrière des lèvres de son époux mais celui-ci serra fermement la bouche.

\- Ouvre la bouche Harry.

Une fois encore, Harry du céder à son mari et se plier à ses exigences. Il sentait sa langue fouiller et chercher la sienne, pour commencer une danse rapide.

Ce n'est pas bon, songea Harry. Si il commence comme ça il va s'exciter et je vais encore devoir coucher avec lui.

Essayant de repousser le plus délicatement son époux, pour ne pas l'énerver, Harry s'éloigna pour ne pas exciter son mari.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le sexe avec moi n'est ce pas ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Je suis un bon amant, j'ai eu plusieurs amants et maîtresses avant toi et il n'y a que toi que je n'arrive pas à faire jouir. Si j'utilise ma bouche tu jouiras sans difficulté mais je n'arrive pas à te faire céder quand je suis en toi, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Peut-être désires-tu plus de violence ?

Harry le regarda avec inquiétude, qu'est ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Le lord allait-il lui faire mal ?

\- Je peux peut-être me montrer plus persuasif...qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Non s'il vous plait...je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne réagis pas...peut-être par ce que je suis euh...coincé...ou autre chose...

\- Vraiment, alors il faudrait que je te débride...es-tu d'accord ?

Harry commença à reculer contre le mur, en essayant de fuir de lord. Mais il se retrouva très vite acculé contre le mur. Le lord encadra sa tête de ses mains, puis se saisit violemment de se lèvres.

\- Non laissez-moi, s'il vous plait ! Ne me faites pas mal.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'aimes-tu pas ? Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ? Je fais tout pour te satisfaire et tu me résistes, tu m'humilies, mais cela ne durera pas éternellement, entends-tu ?

\- Pitiez ! Ne me faites pas mal !

Le lord éloigna ses lèvres quelques secondes, puis reprit d'une voix très basse.

\- Je veux que tu fasses des efforts, que tu participes à nos rapports, que tu les désires, comprends-tu ?

\- Je ne...

\- Non, pas de ça, tu vas le faire, autrement je prendrai les mesures nécessaires.

Harry tremblait de peur, et maintenant qu'allait-il se passer ?

\- Embrasse moi.

Harry s'exécuta et posa quelques secondes ses lèvres sur celles du lord.

\- Non pas comme ça, un vrai baiser. Comme ça.

Une fois encore il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry et introduit sa langue dans la cavité de son époux.

\- Embrasse-moi maintenant.

Harry tacha de reproduire ce que le lord avait fait, mais il avait beaucoup de mal à mettre autant de volonté et de plaisir que le lord.

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile. Même si ce n'était pas un baiser très passionné c'est toujours un bon début et puis tu ne pourras que t'améliorer n'est ce pas ?

\- O..oui.

\- Et si nous continuons cette conversation dans notre lit. Tu pourrai me montrer tout ce que tu as retenu.

N'ayant pas le choix, Harry se laissa guider jusqu'au lit puis s'allongea sur le dos.

\- Non, non pour une fois, tu vas te mettre dessus, après tout, pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à travailler ?

Il fit rouler Harry, afin que ce dernier se retrouve sur le lord, les jambes encadrant son corps.

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Harry crispa ses doigts sur le torse de son époux. Oui il savait, après tout le lord lui faisait régulièrement ça, mais il n'avait vraiment ps envie de faire la même chose à cet homme qu'il haïssait, oh que non.

\- Déshabille moi !

Harry, les doigts tremblants, déboutonna l'habit du lord, dévoilant son torse, puis il s'attaqua à son pantalon. Une fois le lord nu il se figea ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

\- Et si tu t'occupais de cette partie...là.

Le lord lui prit le poignet pour le guider jusqu'à son sexe qui était déjà en érection

\- Ne te contente pas de ta main. Prévint le lord.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

\- Oh que si tu vas pouvoir, et rapidement.

\- Non !

Le lord se saisit d'un geste rapide, des cheveux d'Harry et le força à se baisser jusqu'à son sexe.

\- Dépêche toi.

\- NON.

Mais le lord profita de son cri pour lui insérer son membre dans la bouche en une seule poussée. Harry se mit immédiatement à toussoter, le membre imposant ne pouvait pas rentrer intégralement, il allait étouffer !

\- Détends ta gorge et respire par le nez. Allez !

Harry essaya mais rien ni faisait il n'y arrivait pas. Et pire quand le lord commença des vas et viens il sentit qu'il allait vomir. Il tenta de repousser les mains qui lui tenaient la tête mais le lord était bien trop fort et le sexe qui allait et venait dans sa bouche ne lui permettait pas de se concentrer.

Alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait vomir, il songea qu'il avait encore des dents, et que le lord allait regretter son geste. Alors qu'il commença à serrer la mâchoire, la main du lord vint serrer sa gorge pour le forcer à garder la bouche ouverte.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Essaye de me mordre et tu le payeras très cher.

Mais la colère dans les yeux d'Harry le dissuadèrent de continuer son traitement.

\- Très bien, si tu veux pas me sucer alors tu va me satisfaire avec le reste de ton corps. Mets toi sur moi.

\- Non je ne veux pas coucher avec vous !

\- Pardon ?

Bizarrement Harry commença à trouver du courage en lui pour résister au lord, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait jusqu'à présent.

\- Je vous hais et je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec vous. Tout ce que je veux c'est vous voir mort et loin de moi.

Dès que ses mots avaient passé la frontière de ses lèvres, Harry sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. L'expression du lord ne changea pas mais il se rapprocha du visage d'Harry et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- Et bien puisque c'est ainsi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me montrerai gentil et attentionné envers toi.

Et sans plus attendre il le poussa hors du lit, le faisant chuter au sol. Harry sentit avec douleur son dos percuter le sol. Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que le lord lui sauta dessus et, lui relevant une jambe, le pénétra.

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, tu seras ma pute, après tout les putes n'ont pas besoin d'attention ni de caresses. Tu feras ce que je dirai sans discuter et tu auras intérêt à ne pas m'énerver.

Harry cria de douleur alors que le lord venait en lui. Si il avait connu la douleur pendant les rapports sexuels ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant.

\- Je te briserai et tu seras irrémédiablement à moi !

Depuis la dispute entre le lord et Harry, les conditions de vie de ce dernier avaient considérablement changé. Tout d'abord, il ne dormait plus dans la chambre du lord, mais dans une pièce minuscule, où un lit unique était installé. De la même façon sa cheville était attaché à une chaîne afin de limiter ses mouvements. Tous les objets tranchants et dangereux avaient été bannis afin qu'Harry ne puisse pas attenter à sa vie ou à celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Le pire était qu'il devait faire ses besoins dans un sceau qui n'était vidé qu'une fois par jour. Harry tentait alors de se retenir un maximum pour limiter les odeurs et pouvoir respirer convenablement.

Quand le lord venait le voir, il le faisait avant tout laver puis le plaquait à plat ventre sur le lit avant de le prendre sauvagement. Aucun mot n'était échangé, ni aucun moment de tendresse, juste cette pénétration détestée. Il ne mangeait que deux fois par jour et ses repas se constituaient de soupe et d'un morceau de pain, le vrai luxe ! La vie était vraiment devenue un cauchemar. Mais bon au moins maintenant il était plus tranquille...ça pour être tranquille il l'était, les serviteurs ne venaient plus et il passait toutes ces journées seules sans pouvoir parler à personne.

Au début il avait marché un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais très vite il était resté allongé attendant que quelque chose se passe..la mort peut-être...

En plus de sa déprime venait s'ajouter des maux de ventre qui le faisait se plier en deux. Il vomissait de plus en plus et l'odeur dans sa chambre était devenu infecte. Il avait demandé que quelqu'un vienne vider le sceau mais ses suppliques étaient restées sans réponses. Harry avait du vomir dans le sceau, l'odeur nauséabonde le faisant vomir encore plus.

Quelques jours avec ce traitement, la fièvre vint se rajouter et Harry commença à délirer dans son lit. Il ne voyait plus très bien et commença à s'imaginer des choses. Des hommes semblaient venir le visiter, le toucher, lui faisant boire des choses, il avait même imaginer le lord venant le voir et le portant loin de la chambre. Mais quand il s'était réveillé il était toujours dans sa chambre, bien que ses draps aient été lavés et son sceau vidé...Harry en était même venu à prier pour que la mort vienne le chercher

 **Dans ce chapitre je trouve que Tom essaye à sa manière d'attirer Harry, de lui faire plaisir ( enfin ce qu'il estime pouvoir faire plaisir). D'un autre côté il est touché dans son orgueil car Harry refuse de tomber amoureux ou même de faire semblant et il n'est pas homme à ne pas avoir ce qu'il désire tout de suite et il n'est pas facile de changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes. A demain.**


	5. un peu de tranquillité

**Bonsoir à tout le monde. On s'approche tout doucement de la fin, enfin Harry a encore pas mal de choses à vivre.**

 **Toujours pareil attention à l'histoire qui peut être dure, il y a des viols et de la torture alors vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas ne LISEZ PAS. Il y a aussi des relations homosexuelles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

De son côté le lord était légèrement inquiet, il avait constaté que l'était de santé d'Harry s'était considérablement dégradé, et pire il commençait à délirer. Quand il avait été le voir, Harry ne l'avait même pas reconnu, il ne l'avait même pas vu d'ailleurs. Il appelait simplement ce _Severus_ pour qu'il vienne l'aider et l'emmener loin d'ici. Le lord avait même appelé un médecin, et avait pour l'occasion changé Harry de chambre, pour que le docteur ne pense pas qu'il martyrisait son époux. Il avait encore plus paniqué en apprenant que son époux était enceint mais que le bébé était très faible ceci étant du principalement à l'état de santé d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il se repose, qu'il mangue trois fois par jour et surtout qu'il ne se fatigue pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si les rapports sexuels pourront être poursuivis. Tout dépend de son état de santé et surtout de son mental. Il a vraiment l'air épuisé, donc je pense que l'abstinence pour quelques semaines ne seraient pas de trop.

\- Le bébé pourra t-il survivre ?

\- Et bien tout dépend d'Harry. Si le père est trop faible, l'enfant ne vivra pas mais si il se repose assez, alors le bébé à des chances de s'en sortir.

\- Très bien je ferai en sorte qu'il se repose alors.

Après le départ du docteur, le lord avait ramené Harry dans la petite pièce, en demandant quand même à ce que tout soit nettoyé. Il allait devoir réfléchir, maintenant qu'Harry attendait un bébé, son bébé, il devait agir différemment. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans la pièce sans surveillance, et surtout il allait devoir se montrer beaucoup plus doux avec lui. Plus question de le prendre à tout va. Maintenant il allait être question qu'il se repose et surtout qu'il ne mette pas la vie du bébé en danger. Il est vrai qu'il était rentré dans une colère terrible quand Harry lui avait sortit toutes ces monstruosités à son égard. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'Harry ne le tenait pas dans son cœur mais de là à le lui dire en face... Il avait d'abord penser à le tuer, mais rien que l'idée lui était insupportable. Il avait donc décider de lui faire payer de façon différente, en le privant de tout ce qu'il appréciait et en limitant au maximum ses actions. Il avait tout d'abord été ravi de voir son époux à sa merci, faible et sans moyen de lutter, mais très vite quand son état de santé s'était aggravé, il avait commencé à regretter ses gestes. Et maintenant...avec l'arrivée du bébé...il devait le protéger pour que la grossesse se passe au mieux.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il constata qu'il n'était plus dans la petite pièce mais dans son ancienne chambre. Le lord était donc venu le chercher pour le ramener près de lui...qu'allait-il encore lui réserver ? Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps que déjà la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le lord.

\- Ah tu es réveillé, parfait...

Il s'installa sur une chaise et regarda Harry.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bien.

\- Tant mieux, bon écoute moi attentivement.

Le lord le regarda quelques instants puis débuta sa tirade d'une traite.

\- Tu attends un bébé, donc j'ai décidé de te ramener ici afin que tu te reposes un maximum. Je t'ordonne donc de rester au lit, de ne pas trop en faire et surtout de ne pas mettre en danger le bébé.

\- Je vais avoir un bébé ?

\- Oui, un fils j'espère. L'héritier du trône, qui pourra diriger ce monde.

\- Et si c'est une fille ?

\- …

\- Cela peut arriver..

\- Et bien, elle devra épouser quelqu'un quand elle aura l'âge, mais ils nous faudra retenter d'avoir un héritier coûte que coûte.

\- Une fille peut très bien monter sur le trône.

\- Pas question. Cela à toujours été comme ça dans notre famille, il n'est pas question de changer cela.

\- Quelle tradition archaïque !

Le lord se tut et observa son époux, ce dernier sembla bien prendre la nouvelle, pas de cris, de larmes ou de tristesse. Pour le moment tout se passait bien. Doucement, il leva la main et la posa sur le ventre encore plat de son époux.

\- Harry, je voudrais que nous essayons de construire quelque chose tous les deux. Que l'on reparte de zéro et que tu fasses des efforts pour nous deux.

\- …

\- Je sais que le passé ne joue pas en ma faveur, mais il faut tâcher de l'oublier et se concentrer sur le présent afin de construire un avenir meilleur..

\- Un avenir ? Par ce que vous pensez qu'il y a un avenir pour nous ? Vous m'avez arraché à ma maison, je n'ai pas pu revoir ma famille, je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils sont devenu ! Vous m'avez battu, violé et humilié et vous voulez que j'oublie cela, alors qu'il y a quelques jours j'étais encore dans une minuscule pièce, attaché ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir commis des erreurs.

\- Ah oui ? Par ce que dire la vérité est une erreur selon vous ? Je vous déteste et cela ne changera jamais, si vous étiez mort je ne serai pas là enfermer à attendre votre enfant, et...

Mais le lord le bâillonna la bouche de sa main. Si Harry continuait à l'insulter il risquait de ne pas se contrôler et lui faire très mal.

\- Arrête...ne m'insulte plus où je risque de ne plus répondre de mes actes. Je ne veux plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais t'entendre dire que tu me déteste ou que tu souhaites me voir mort. Mais si un jour cela vient à se reproduire je tâcherai de te faire parvenir quelques morceaux de ta famille pour que tu n'oublies plus qu'il est important de se contrôler en ma présence.

\- Des...morceaux ?

\- Mes hommes sont très doués et tâcheront j'en suis sûr de te sélectionner des morceaux de choix.

\- Vous êtes...

\- Fait attention !

Harry se tut. Si le lord mettait en pratique ses menaces sa famille risquait d'en payer le prix...

\- Maintenant, comme je le disais, je veux que tu fasses des efforts pour que notre couple se porte bien. Je veux que tu participes un minimum dans les rapports, que tu sois aimable et surtout qu'il n'y ai plus de pleurs et de cris. Est ce clair ?

\- J'essayerai.

\- Bien.

Le lord se redressa et s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Ce fut un simple baiser, sans dureté, comme une accord signé entre les deux amants.

Après le départ du lord, Harry resta dans le lit sans bouger, réfléchissant à sa nouvelle situation, il attendant un bébé ! Même si c'était l'enfant du lord, il restait également le sien, une petite partie de lui, qu'il allait tenter de protéger et d'aimer au maximum. Et en parlant de ça, sa nouvelle situation lui permettait d'avoir de l'influence et un peu de pouvoir sur le lord. Il était évident que ce dernier redoutait qu'Harry vienne à perdre le bébé, il serait donc davantage au petit soin et essayerait de le protéger du moindre danger. Une situation qui mettait Harry en position de pouvoir. Il allait devoir bien manœuvrer s'il voulait manipuler le lord et atteindre ses objectifs en toute discrétion.

Harry mit quelques jours à pouvoir sortir du lit, ayant reprit assez de force le médecin lui avait autorisé quelques sorties, courtes certes, mais qui lui permettaient de se changer les idées. Pendant ces petites sorties, le lord l'accompagnait à chaque fois, se tenant proche de lui en essayant d'être le plus prévenant possible. Il est vrai qu'Harry ne refusait pas ces petites attentions qu'ils jugeaient agréable et qui le changeait de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de vivre avec son époux. Là il se sentait aimé et protégé même si il se rendait bien compte que seul son ventre comptait pour le lord. Mais personne ne lui interdisait d'en profiter, si ? Et si le lord était à sa place il en ferait certainement de même.

\- Ouch !

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta le lord.

\- Une douleur dans le ventre.

\- Assieds toi un peu et détends toi.

Harry eut un sourire discret devant la mine inquiète du lord, il n'avait pas finit de s'inquiéter, oh oui. Il allait le faire tourner en bourrique ce monstre.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Mm oui un peu mais j'ai soif.

\- Attends un serviteur va aller te chercher un peu d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui amena de l'eau fraiche.

\- Oh et j'ai faim je crois bien.

Une fois encore on lui amena quelques fruits.

\- Je crois bien que je suis fatigué, je vais aller me reposer.

Le lord fronça les sourcils, il se rendait bien compte du jeu d'Harry, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Harry attendait son bébé, et si il venait à lui faire trop de mal c'était son héritier qui en pâtirait. Il devait se montrer patient, mais prendre Harry à son propre jeu. Et pour cela il avait une idée.

\- Harry je pense que tu devrais rester coucher toute la journée, un serviteur t'apportera tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Euh non je préfère me promener.

\- Même si cela te donne mal au ventre ?

\- Oh cela ne me fait pas si mal..

\- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi me fais tu courir dans tous les sens pour que je t'apporte à boire ou à manger ?

\- Euh..je ne...

\- Je veux bien me montrer patient Harry mais ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin. Sinon je pourrai très bien reprendre mes anciennes habitudes.

\- Bien, excusez moi.

Le lord hocha la tête puis toucha le ventre d'Harry.

\- Prends soin de mon bébé et je prendrai soin de toi, je veux que cette grossesse se déroule le mieux possible d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Après cette discussion Harry n'essaya plus d'abuser de la patiente du lord, même si de temps à autre il lui demandait de faire tel ou tel chose, après tout il fallait bien rigoler un peu. Le lord pour sa part se montrait tout aussi prévenant et aimable et surtout le meilleur pour Harry il n'essayait plus de le toucher. Le dernier rapport sexuel remontait à plusieurs semaines déjà et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Plus de douleur et d'humiliation, finit tout cela ! Du moins pour un temps, mais c'était toujours ça de prit. Harry se doutait bien qu'à un moment le lord reviendrait dans sa couche et exigerait de lui qu'il cède à ses envies. Mais pas avant l'arrivée du bébé, du moins il l'espérait.

Son ventre pour sa part avait un petit peu grossit, une petite bosse s'était formée dans son bas ventre signe que la vie prenait place. Harry ne s'en rendait pas tout le temps compte, mais il mettait régulièrement la main sur son ventre et caressait la petite bosse. Comment allait être son bébé ? Allait-il ressembler au lord ? Ou à lui ? Serait-ce une fille ou un garçon ? Comment allait-il être ? Toutes ces questions tournaient dans sa tête ?

Harry ne se rendait pas compte que le lord l'observait régulièrement, souriant devant le comportement de son époux. Au moins Harry semblait attaché au bébé, peut-être cette situation allait-elle aider le couple à se rapprocher. Bien qu'après la naissance de l'héritier, cela n'avait pas trop d'importance, il pouvait très bien séquestrer Harry dans une pièce et venir se repaître de son corps quand il le souhaitait. Mais il préférait avoir un amant consentant. Jusqu'à présent il satisfaisait tous ses amants, c'était lui qui brisaient les cœurs, pas le contraire. Se retrouver dans une situation différente le déstabilisait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à cerner Harry ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le satisfaire et à le faire jouir ? Il pensait que sa richesse, son pouvoir et sa prestance séduiraient Harry, mais rien...pas un seul signe d'encouragement. Était-ce dû à son premier amour, le dénommé Severus ? Il avait tenté de le retrouver après la fuite d'Harry, mais l'homme semblait insaisissable. Où pouvait-il se cacher ? Le lord se doutait qu'à un moment il essayerait de rentrer de nouveau en contact avec Harry, la question était de savoir quand ? Il n'était pas question qu'Harry lui échappe une fois encore, ou qu'il fuit avec le bébé à naître. Mais il ne pouvait pas prévoir les éventuelles « trahison » des serviteurs où des gardes. Il était très facile de les acheter et de passer un accord avec eux. Même si il se montrait intraitable sur les punitions et les châtiments corporelles, il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler et penser à tout . Il vivait donc dans l'attente et l'inquiétude de voir Harry disparaître et fuir loin de lui.

 **Un petit chapitre transitoire on va dire. Il ne se passe pas beaucoup de choses mais bon il faut bien y passer. Je trouve le lord beaucoup plus humain dans ce chapitre. Il essaye de prendre soin d'Harry tout en essayant de ne pas perdre la face, aaahh orgueil quand tu nous tiens. A demain**


	6. laisse toi aller

**Bonsoir à tout le monde.**

 **Toujours pareil attention à l'histoire qui peut être dure, il y a des viols et de la torture alors vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas ne LISEZ PAS. Il y a aussi des relations homosexuelles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Harry ?

Bien.

Notre fils grandit bien ?

Oui je pense. Mais cela peut aussi être une fille !

Mais non se sera un garçon, je le sais.

Si vous le dites.

Harry était en train de s'habiller , ou du moins essayait, car il n'arrivait pas à fermer son pantalon, son ventre avait vraiment grossit.

Attends je vais t'aider.

Le lord se mit derrière lui et commença à serrer légèrement son pantalon.

Hum je crois qu'il va falloir en prendre des plus larges, tu as beaucoup grossi.

Oui je sais.

Essayes un de mes pantalons.

Vous croyez ?

Mais oui. Viens suis moi.

Le lord le mena jusqu'à une grande pièce où toutes ses affaires étaient entreposées. Il commença à fouiller dans ses pantalons et finit par en ressortir un, qu'il jugea le plus confortable possible.

Tiens..essayes le.

Merci.

Il prit le pantalon et l'essaya. Il se sentait très bien dedans.

Oui, il est vraiment bien. Merci.

Pas de quoi.

Je vais vous aider à ranger...

Non laisse, les serviteurs vont s'en occuper..

Mais...

Harry..

Harry n'insista pas, après tout que pouvait-il faire. Si le lord ne voulait pas qu'il range, alors il ne devait pas insister, après tout à quoi cela servait-il ?

Il sortit de la pièce suivit du lord et décida d'aller peindre un peu, il sentait l'inspiration qui revenait. Le lord le suivit et s'assit dans un fauteuil en faisant le moindre bruit possible. Pour une fois qu'Harry peignait il ne fallait pas l'interrompre. Il allait pouvoir le voir à l'œuvre et admirer son travail.

Harry commença à peindre, laissant l'inspiration le guider. D'une main il massa son ventre et de l'autre il étala la peinture. Les secondes commencèrent à se transformer en minutes et les minutes en heures. Harry ne s'arrêtaient pas, continuant à peindre encore et encore. Le lord pour sa part ne parlait pas, regardant Harry peindre avec ardeur, il était vraiment magnifique, peignant encore et encore.

Harry continua encore longtemps, ne s'arrêtant que pour boire, puis enfin le dessin prit forme. Harry se recula, mais son cœur sembla s'arrêter, les deux personnes qui étaient dessinées, ressemblaient à lui et ….Severus. Mon dieu si le lord voyait ça !

Et justement ce dernier était en train de se lever pour venir voir la peinture, Harry le sentit se figer derrière lui et pendant longtemps plus rien ne bougea.

Peux-tu me dire qui est représenté ?

Je ne sais pas.

Vraiment, bizarrement je trouve que cela ressemble à toi et ce _Severus_.

…

Le lord tourna vivement Harry et ce dernier pouvait sentir les mouvements compulsifs de ses doigts. Il était évident que le lord se retenait de le gifler ou de le frapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Harry le fixait avec crainte, il n'avait pas fait exprès de se dessiner avec Severus, c'était venu comme ça comme quelque chose d'instinctif.

Je...je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas, je suis vraiment désolé.

Jette cette toile immédiatement.

Harry acquiesça vivement, mais avant d'avoir pu prendre la toile dans ses mains, le lord s'en était saisit et la projeta contre le mur, la brisant d'un coup. Harry eut un mouvement de recul tellement le geste du lord lui avait fait peur. Quand son mari se retourna vers lui, Harry fut effrayé par le regard qu'il lui jeta.

JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS, JAMAIS REVOIR SON VISAGE. QUE TU LE DESSINES OU QUE TU LE MENTIONNES !

Oui pardon excusez moi, pitiez.

Le lord se rapprocha de lui dangereusement et s'apprêta à le gifler mais son geste se figea en l'air. Il ne devait pas faire de mal à Harry ni à son bébé. Il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer puis rouvrit les yeux. Prenant une décision rapidement, il prit Harry par les cheveux et le tira jusqu'à la chambre à coucher, prêt à rappeler à son époux à qui il appartenait.

Non pitiez, pitiez, ne me faites pas de mal.

Le lord l'ignora et le projeta sur le lit. Harry tomba sur le dos et poussa un cri de peur quand le lord plongea sur lui. Il sentit ses vêtements être déchirés puis il fut tiré jusqu'au bord du lit. Le lord le positionna de tel sorte que les jambes d'Harry dépasse du lit, puis il baissa son pantalon et inséra deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Harry pour le dilater.

Non s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas. Hurla Harry.

Mais le lord ne l'écoutait pas. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre le bébé et pour cela il devait prendre Harry avec quelques précautions. Tout d'abord il n'allait pas aplatir son ventre ou s'appuyer sur lui, mais seulement le prendre par derrière en limitant la douleur d'Harry.

En même temps qu'il le préparait, le lord se prépara manuellement, ce qui ne dura pas longtemps, vu son état d'excitation. Un fois qu'il jugea Harry assez prêt il se positionna et poussa doucement pour ne pas trop blesser Harry. Ce dernier ce contracta en mordant la couverture pour s'empêcher de crier mais ne refusa pas la présence. De toute façon plus il se battait contre le lord plus il se blessait.

Détends-toi un peu. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Alors retirez-vous.

Mais le lord l'ignora. Il attendit quelques minutes puis amorça un doux va et viens. Le début fut très laborieux, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Pour Harry qui avait du mal à se détendre et le lord qui avait du mal à ne pas céder à ses instincts qui lui dictait d'aller plus loin et plus profondément.

Quand il eut fait plusieurs allées retours le lord fut surprit d'entendre un soupir de plaisir de la part d'Harry. Le soupir prit le lord au dépourvu, lui qui avait l'habitude d'entendre les cris de douleurs et les plaintes. Il se figea quelques secondes puis reprit le même rythme afin de réentendre ce soupir de plaisir. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, car très vite Harry commença à pousser des gémissement de plaisir, même si il essayait de les étouffer dans la couverture.

Ne te retiens pas Harry ! Laisse moi t'entendre.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le lord l'entendre d'avantage. Il mordit dans la couverture à pleine dents mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher quelques gémissements de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Le lord le redressa afin qu'Harry lâche la couverture et sourit dès qu'il entendit les cris de plaisir. Harry y prenait du plaisir ! Pour la première fois depuis leur mariage.

Cela encouragea le lord à accélérer le rythme tout en gardant le même angle de poussé.

Pour Harry, les sensations étaient vraiment étrange, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose comme ça, d'habitude il souffrait et le lord continuait encore et encore à le faire souffrir. Mais là, il y avait une part de plaisir qui croissait de plus en plus, une vague de chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, partant de son postérieur et allant jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Bientôt les cris se transformèrent en véritablement hurlement de plaisir et Harry commença à se redresser pour saisir les mains du lord. Celui-ci plongea la tête dans le cou d'Harry et commença à le mordiller et à la suçoter, augmentant le plaisir d'Harry. Il dégagea une de ses mains et vint saisir le membre tendu d'Harry afin de lui imprimer un mouvement rapide. Il voulait le faire jouir rapidement, car lui-même n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Heureusement Harry jouit très vite, projetant sa semence sur la couverture froissé. Le lord le suivit immédiatement en se répandant dans son époux, puis retomba sur le lit en évitant de tomber sur Harry.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle pendant de longues minutes, puis le lord vint caresser le flan d'Harry tout en embrassant une de ses épaules.

C'était bon, pas vrai ?

…

Oh Harry, avoue que tu as apprécié.

Oui c'était...agréable.

Agréable simplement ?

Oui.

Le lord le tourna pour le mettre sur le dos, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

Tu sais me dire quand tu me détestes ou quand tu n'as pas aimé que je te touches, alors pourquoi ne me dis tu pas quand je te fais du bien ?

…

Oh allez Harry, dit-le.

J'ai apprécié.

Il n'en tirerait pas mieux pour aujourd'hui.

Dis moi Harry, j'aimerai que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, tu ne le fais jamais.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai.

Par ce que je suis ton époux et qu'il serait bien que tu m'appelles par un autre nom que my lord .

..

Mon prénom est Tom, tu pourrais m'appeler comme ça quand nous sommes tous les deux, et uniquement quand nous sommes seuls.

Oui il serait dommage de montrer un peu d'humanité devant les serviteurs.

Quelle tête de mule.

Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Ton ventre va bien ?

Oui je crois.

Je n'ai pas été trop brutal ?

Pour une fois...

Tu es vraiment têtu, tu y as pris du plaisir, tu as joui et même hurlé de plaisir et tu ne me feras pas un seul compliment !

Cela n'équivaut pas à toutes les souffrances que vous m'avez infligé.

Souffrance que tu as mérité avec tous ce que tu as fais !

Que j'ai fais !

Harry se redressa furieux, suivit par le lord qui posa sa main sur son ventre pour le retenir.

Calme toi, il faut laisser le passé derrière nous. Nous ne serons plus seul bien longtemps, le bébé ne tardera pas à arriver et il apportera beaucoup de bonheur dans notre famille.

Si vous le dites.

Harry se releva en poussant la main du lord et alla chercher de nouvelles affaires, vues que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, puis commença à se rhabiller.

Tu sais que tu rejettes toutes formes d'amour venant de ma part ? Tu refuses toute idée de bonheur. Comment veux-tu vivre heureux alors que tu me rejettes et que tu me pousses à te battre et te haïr.

Harry ne répondit rien, se contentant d'encercler son ventre de ses bras, comme un geste de protection. Le lord n'avait pas tort, il faisait tout pour le rejeter, le provoquant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ne voulait pas du lord. Même si ils étaient marié, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, la défaite de son père, son mariage, son viol et encore plein d'autre chose. Non il ne pouvait pas, quoiqu'il arrive.

Tu ne veux pas de moi n'est ce pas ?

…

Le lord se leva à son tour et se rhabilla. Malgré lui il se sentait vexé qu'Harry ne veuille pas de lui, mais en même temps cela provoquait en lui de la rancœur et de la colère envers son époux.

De toute façon quoique tu veuilles, tu n'auras pas le choix, tu seras obligé de rester avec moi, de porter mes héritiers et de terminer toute ta vie ici où tu dois demeurer.

Puis il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Harry. Ce dernier réfléchissait aux paroles du lord, il était vrai qu'il risquait de finir sa vie ici, avec le lord, et plus il s'entêtait plus il risquait de finir malheureux. Mais il ne voulait pas céder au lord et lui donner l'impression que tout s'arrangeait. Que pouvait-il faire ?

Deux semaines après cette scène, Harry était dans un fauteuil à réfléchir, son ventre avait encore bien grossit, ce qui était bien étonnant étant donné qu'il n'était qu'à deux mois de grossesse. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un jeune serviteur.

Monsieur, excusez-moi, puis-je vous parlez ?

Bien sûr assez-vous si vous voulez.

Oh non merci.

Alors que le jeune homme se plaça devant lui, Harry le regarda en haussant les sourcils, que lui voulait-il ?

Voilà Monsieur, excusez moi pour mes paroles qui risque de vous choquer mais...voilà je sais que le lord et vous-même ne vous entendez pas très bien et...

Et...

Voudriez-vous échapper à cela ?

C'est à dire ?

A échapper au lord ? A vivre votre vie.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité, ce jeune homme était bien curieux, n'avait-il pas peur qu'Harry vienne à répéter ses paroles ?

Si c'était le cas, que pourrais-je faire ?

Et bien voilà, je connais..

Mais il fut coupé par un serviteur qui venait allumer quelques bougies. Le jeune homme s'interrompit, légèrement effrayé puis quitta la pièce en murmurant quelques mots à Harry.

Venez me retrouver ce soir dans la cuisine à neuf heures s'il vous plait.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Harry était très étonné, ce jeune homme l'intriguait au plus au point. Était-il sérieux ou était-ce un piège du lord ? Harry voulait en avoir le cœur net, il irait quoiqu'il arrive. Le lord ne viendrait pas le voir ce soir, Harry avait découvert que le lord s'était prit un amant pour ne pas déranger Harry. Ce dernier l'avait découvert un jour où il marchait dans les couloirs. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement il entendit des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Curieux il s'approcha du bureau du lord et regarda par l'entrebâillement. Ce qu'il vit le choqua, le lord prenait un jeune garçon, plus jeune qu'Harry sûrement, sur le bureau. Le jeune homme était allongé sur le dos et subissait les assauts du lord. Il semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir...

Harry se dégagea immédiatement et fit marche arrière, le lord n'avait aucun remord, mais intérieurement et avec un peu de honte, Harry pensa qu'au moins le lord le laissait tranquille.

 **Un chapitre qui laisse voir à quel point Tom est jaloux de tout ce qui rapproche Harry et Severus. Et un petit rapprochement physique entre les deux époux même si Harry a du mal à l'admettre. Bis**


	7. en famille

**Bonsoir à tout le monde.**

 **Toujours pareil attention à l'histoire qui peut être dure, il y a des viols et de la torture alors vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas ne LISEZ PAS. Il y a aussi des relations homosexuelles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Le soir arriva bien vite, et Harry attendit avec peut et impatiente le moment où il devrait se rendre dans les cuisines. Peu avant neuf heures, il prit la direction des cuisines en disant au serviteur qu'il allait chercher un verre d'eau. Ce dernier, le suivit jusqu'au cuisine puis le laissa devant, attendant le retour d'Harry. Rentrant dans la cuisine, Harry regarda à l'intérieur et vit le jeune homme roux qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Merci d'être venu Monsieur.

\- Quel est votre prénom ?

\- Ron Monsieur.

\- Alors qu'avez vous à me dire ?

\- Voilà, je connais une organisation monsieur qui essaye de lutter contre votre épo..euh lord Voldemort.

\- Et ?

\- Ils pourraient vous aider, vous mettre à l'abri et vous protéger du lord.

\- Comment ?

\- Et bien je ne peux pas trop vous en dire, mais ces personnes sont très bien organisées et savent se battre.

\- …

\- Êtes-vous intéressés ?

\- Qui me dit que vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Ceci pourrait peut-être vous convaincre..

Le jeune homme lui sortit une petite chaine en or, et Harry reconnut l'emblème des Potter.

\- Mon père fait parti de cette organisation ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire mais ayez confiance. Je reviendrai vous en parlez dans quelques jours le temps de vous laissez réfléchir.

Et le jeune homme disparut laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées.

Revenant dans sa chambre Harry n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir, pouvait-il avoir confiance en ce jeune homme ? Il apparaît que oui étant donné que son père en faisait parti. Mais qu'allait-il se passer ? Pouvaient-ils vraiment le protéger du lord ? L'empêcher de le retrouver ? Il fallait qu'il tente le coup. Rien que pour son bébé à venir. Il massa son ventre. Oui il devait le protéger quoiqu'il arrive, même s'il devait en payer le prix.

Pendant trois jours il n'eut pas de nouvelles du jeune homme, peut-être l'avait-il oublier ? Peut-être était-ce une blague ? Mais ses inquiétudes furent apaisés quand une matinée le jeune homme refit son apparition.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi monsieur ?

\- Je suis prêt. Mais que vais-je devoir faire ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez de rien, très bientôt vous serez libéré de cette enfer.

\- Mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le lord pénétra dans la chambre. Il sembla surprit de voir le jeune serviteur, mais immédiatement Ron fit une révérence et quitta la pièce.

\- Que te voulait-il ?

\- Me proposer de faire des promenades, pour que je ne prennes pas trop de poids et que je me change les idées.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Surtout que tu as bien grossi.

Mettant ses mains sur le ventre de son époux il embrassa les lèvres d'Harry.

\- Veux-tu allez te promener avec moi ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas je n'ai rien à faire de particulier.

Souriant le lord prit la main d'Harry et le mena jusqu'au jardin. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis Harry du s'asseoir pour soulager ses chevilles.

\- Je me traîne de plus en plus !

\- C'est normal, tu dois en plus porter le bébé.

\- Oui mais quand même j'ai un ventre énorme !

\- Oui c'est vrai. Le médecin ne t'as rien dit ?

\- Non, il dit que cela peut arriver.

\- Mm.

Le lord, une fois encore, lui caressa le ventre.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le bébé, nous aurons un petit être rien qu'à nous.

\- Mm.

Alors que le lord continuait à lui caresser le ventre, la pluie commença à tomber, obligeant le couple à rentrer à l'intérieur.

\- Amenez une couverture, dépêchez-vous !

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien !

Mais déjà une couverture lui était posé sur les épaules. Le lord lui frotta même le dos.

\- Vas prendre un bon bain, cela te fera du bien

\- Oui...merci.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'Harry dormait profondément dans son grand lit, il fut violemment réveillé par un bruit assourdissant. Il se redressa dans son lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Une autre détonation retentit et Harry se leva tremblant. Que se passait-il ? Le château était-il attaqué ?

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, et son cœur s'emballa, des soldats partout attaquaient le château. Une des granges était même en feu. Que se passait-il ? Harry prit un pull mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'eut pas à attendre que le lord pénétra en courant dans la pièce.

\- Harry !

Il avait eut peur que son époux se soit sauvé pendant l'attaque.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Nous sommes attaqués.

\- Par qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas aller te mettre en sécurité dans une des caves souterraines. Je vais t'y amener dépêche-toi !

Il prit Harry par la main et se mit à courir. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le lord, son gros ventre le ralentissait.

\- Attendez, j'ai mal !

Le lord se retourna et ralenti l'allure. Il fallait malgré tout qu'il se dépêche, les soldats avaient besoin de ses directives. Ils continuèrent à descendre puis finirent par arriver devant une porte que le lord ouvrit.

\- Reste là jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Je vais fermer la porte à clef pour être sûr, ne tente pas de fuir !

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Harry entendit le bruit de la serrure et se retourna pour voir où le lord l'avait amené. Une toute petite pièce, avec juste un lit d'une place. Mais Harry se fichait pas mal de la pièce il se posait beaucoup de question, qui attaquait le village ? Pourquoi ? Que leur voulait-il ? Harry risquait-il de mourir ?

Il attendit longtemps dans cette petite pièce puis il commença à entendre des cris et des bruits de combats qui se rapprochaient. Harry se recula jusqu'au mur du fond, effrayé. Pourquoi les combats venaient-ils par ici ?

Sa peur augmenta d'un cran quand un violent coup retentit contre la porte. Quelqu'un était en train de la défoncer ! Harry poussa un cri quand la porte tomba au sol dévoilant trois hommes armés jusqu'au dents. Ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur Harry, qui poussa un cri de peur.

\- Non laissez-moi s'il vous plait !

\- Mais déjà deux hommes se saisirent de lui, l'un portant ses jambes et l'autre par les bras.

\- NON !

Mais déjà il était soulevé et enlevé.

\- MAIS ARRETEZ POU...

Mais un des hommes lui bâillonna la bouche d'un chiffon. Après un petit moment ils arrivèrent en dehors du château, château qui était en feu, partout des hurlements, des cris et des bruits de combat. Les trois hommes coururent jusqu'au jardin et passèrent par le passage secret qu'Harry avait découvert avec Severus. Comment ces trois hommes avaient-ils découvert ce passage ? Après l'avoir traversé en courant ils ressortirent enfin dans la forêt. Alors qu'Harry s'attendait à poursuivre le chemin dans les bras des hommes, il fut surpris de voir des hommes en chevaux qui attendaient un peu plus loin. Certainement les hommes qui avaient dirigé l'attaque ? Harry fut amené jusqu'à eux puis monté sur un cheval d'un des hommes.

\- Partons maintenant ! Rappelez les hommes !

Alors que les cheveux faisaient demi tour il entendit un bruit résonner dans la nuit, certainement le signe la retraite.

Après quelques secondes sur le cheval, Harry essaya de parler avec l'homme qui le tenait fermement.

\- S'il vous plait, laissez-moi !

Aucune réponse.

\- Je n'ai aucun pouvoir, si vous voulez affaiblir le lord, il ne sert à rien de me kidnapper !

Pas de réponse.

N'insistant pas, Harry attendit, attendit. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Le tuer ? Le blesser ? Ou pire tuer son bébé !

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, Harry commença à sentir des douleurs dans le ventre, le cheval n'était pas bon pour la grossesse.

\- Arrêtez, mon ventre s'il vous plait, j'ai très mal...mon bébé !

Cette fois sa supplique eut l'effet escompté. L'homme ralentit l'allure puis faisant un digne aux hommes qui suivaient ils se mirent au pas.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- …

\- PARLEZ !

Mais l'homme l'ignora. Ils continuèrent la route pendant des heures, et Harry finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son kidnappeur.

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouva dans un lit très simple. Se levant il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Bizarrement celle-ci n'était pas fermée. Regardant ce qui l'attendait il vit un couloir qui allait dans deux sens différents. Où aller ?

\- Harry.

Le nommé tourna la tête et son souffle se coupa, Severus. Il se mit à courir et sauta dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Le serrant le plus fort possible, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

\- Oh Severus...Severus...

\- Chut calme toi.

\- J'ai cru...j'ai cru...

\- Chut.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir !

\- Chut, tout va bien.

Ils restèrent là dans le couloir serrer l'un prêt de l'autre puis Severus le porta pour la ramener dans la chambre qu'Harry avait quitté. Une fois que les pleurs d'Harry se furent calmé Severus prit son visage dans ses mains et le regarda.

\- Tu es toujours aussi beau mon amour. Et à ce que je vois, il posa sa main sur le ventre bien arrondi, tu attends un heureux événement.

\- Euh oui. Il est...du lord.

\- Oui je m'en doutais. Sourit-il.

\- Je...je n'ai pas eu le choix.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le sais bien.

\- Dis moi ce que tu es devenu depuis notre tentative de fuite.

\- Et bien quand tu as disparu dans l'eau, j'ai plongé pour tenter de te rattraper mais je n'ai pu que m'éloigner et j'ai moi-même failli me noyer. Quand j'ai réussi à sortir de l'eau j'ai essaye de te rechercher mais j'ai rencontré les hommes du lord et j'ai du me cacher. Quand j'ai réussi à retrouver ta trace, je suis arrivée trop tard et je t'ai vu être emporté par le lord. J'ai tenté de reprendre contact avec toi, mais le lord surveillait toutes les entrées et j'ai du m'éloigner pour ne pas me faire prendre. J'ai donc décidé de rejoindre ta famille pour essayer de te récupérer par tout les moyens. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert que les rois vaincus avait organiser une organisation qui avait pour but de lutter contre le lord.

\- Comment s'appelle cette organisation ?

\- L'ordre du phœnix...je sais que ce nom n'est pas extraordinaire mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi. Et il y a de cela quelques mois, j'ai appris grâce à un des espions que tu cherchaient à fuir le lord, j'ai donc proposé d'organiser une attaque contre le lieu d'habituation du lord qui aurait pour but de te ramener ici.

\- Et c'est où ici ?

\- Nous sommes sur un bateau qui nous éloigne des terres du lord, il n'est pas prêt de nous retrouver.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Chez un des alliés de ton père. Il n'a pas combattu le lord, donc il ne sera pas soupçonné.

\- Et ils peuvent vaincre le lord ?

\- …

\- Severus ?

\- Non l'armée est bien trop peu nombreuse.

\- Mais ce soir...

\- C'était toute l'armée...

Et ils pensaient pouvoir vaincre le lord avec ça ?

\- Mais le lord possède une véritable armée...

\- Nous le savons bien, c'est pour cela que nous réunissons des hommes, bien que se soit assez difficile je l'avoue. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Tout d'abord sache que nous t'avons fais passer des examens, pour voir le bébé allait bien et tu seras heureux de savoir que tout est parfait. Le bébé se porte comme un charme. Le seul point noir est...

\- Rien de grave j'espère.

\- Et bien le docteur trouve que tu as pris trop de ventre pour une simple grossesse, alors il voudrait que tu limites un peu tu nourriture, sans que tu ne te prives.

\- Quoi un régime ?

Severus sourit devant la mine contrariée d'Harry. Trop mignon.

\- Et mon père, est-il là ?

\- Non, mais il nous rejoindra demain.

\- Et ma famille, comment va t-elle ?

\- …

Severus hésita se n'était pas à lui d'apprendre cela à Harry.

\- Tu en parleras avec ton père demain.

\- Pourquoi que se passe t-il ? Tu m'inquiètes.

\- Ton père t'en parlera demain d'accord ?

Harry commença à s'inquiéter mais Severus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il oublia en un instant ses inquiétudes. C'était un baiser très doux, voir même timide. Severus n'approfondit pas le baiser ne voulant pas effrayé Harry même si il savait qu'Harry avait couché avec le lord. Après tout il n'était pas tombé enceint avec de simple baiser. Ils se séparèrent, et Harry rougit légèrement, embrasser Severus n'était pas comme avec le lord. Le lord était autoritaire et ne lui laissait aucune chance alors que Severus le laissait prendre son temps, ne le forçant pas, en clair il le respectait.

\- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en avais aussi envie.

Severus sourit puis décida de laisser son jeune « futur » amant dormir.

\- Je te laisse te reposer d'accord ?

\- Veux-tu bien rester avec moi ?

\- Harry je ne crois pas que se soit bien...

\- Non que tu restes prêt de moi à me serrer dans tes bras. J'ai un peu peur de tout ça.

\- Je comprends ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry se rallongea suivit de Severus qui resta sur les couvertures pour ne pas que cela dérape. Il le serra dans ses bras et embrassa sa chevelure. Harry était là et tout allait bien maintenant.

 **Un petit retour au source pour Harry qui lui fait du bien. Mais le lord n'est jamais bien loin...bis à demain**


	8. naissance

**Bonsoir à tout le monde. Une belle retrouvaille entre Severus et Harry. Ils peuvent vivre leur amour pour un temps. Mais le lord est toujours présent et son ombre plane sur le couple.**

 **Toujours pareil attention à l'histoire qui peut être dure, il y a des viols et de la torture alors vous êtes prévenus. Si cela ne vous plais pas ne LISEZ PAS. Il y a aussi des relations homosexuelles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews qui me font toujours plaisir et désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain le bateau s'arrêta prêt d'une rive où les hommes purent descendre. Harry les suivit et fut ravi de voir son père.

\- Père !

\- Harry mon fils.

Le père et le fils se serrèrent dans les bras heureux de se retrouver après presque une année d'absence.

\- Où sont mère, Sébastien et William ?

Le visage de son père se figea mais il essaya de sourire devant son fils.

\- Viens allons nous mettre à l'abri dans le bateau.

\- Oui.

Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il pas répondu ?

\- Alors d'après ce que je vois tu attends un bébé ! Tu vas me faire grand-père.

\- Oui.

\- Il est du lord je présume.

\- Oui, murmura Harry

Son père fronça les sourcils.

\- Père où sont le reste de la famille ?

\- Le lord ne te l'as pas dit ?

\- Quoi ?

Là il commençait à avoir vraiment peur.

\- Que se passe t-il dites moi !

\- Ils sont morts.

Harry crut qu'il allait mourir. Sa mère et ses deux frères étaient morts ?

\- Comment ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix

\- Le lord les as fait tuer après ton mariage avec lui.

\- Le...le lord.

\- Oui, il voulait me faire payer pour ma lutte contre lui. Il m'a certifié aussi que si je continuai à lutter il te tuerait sans hésiter.

\- Il les as tué...

\- Oui, mais d'après ce que m'as dit Severus il ne tentera rien contre toi. Autrement il t'aurait déjà tué.

Harry s'arrêta soudain, posant la main sur son ventre, il avait mal. Le choc, le stress et toute cette histoire commençait à avoir une mauvaise influence sur le bébé.

\- Harry tu vas bien ?

\- Non j'ai mal au ventre. Le bébé.

\- Assieds toi. Le choc de la nouvelle certainement.

\- Oui.

Il s'assied et les larmes se mirent immédiatement à couler. Sa famille était morte, et s'était sa faute...sa faute...si il n'avait pas écouté le lord il aurait peut-être pu les sauver.

\- Du calme Harry je sais que c'est dur mais je suis encore là et je t'ai encore moi aussi.

\- Oui...oui.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le temps qu'Harry se remettent de ses émotions puis son père poursuivit.

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Harry, mais sache que maintenant que tu es là nous avons un moyen de pression sur le lord. Nous avons son époux et son enfant à naître.

\- Mais cela ne risque t-il pas d'enrager le lord ?

\- Justement, nous allons essayer de le faire tomber dans un piège qui aura pour but de le tuer.

\- Mais, votre armée est assez faible non ?

Son père fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne t'occupe pas de cela, toi tu vas te reposer et essayer de faire grandir mon petit-fils ou ma petite fille.

Il avait dit cela en touchant le ventre d'Harry.

\- Et toi dis moi qu'as tu fais depuis tout ce temps, j'ai appris que tu avais déjà tenté de fuir le lord ?

\- Oui avec Severus, mais c'était un échec total. Il est difficile d'échapper au lord.

\- Oui. Et il n'a pas été trop...cruel...avec toi ?

Le silence d'Harry répondit à sa question.

\- Nous lui feront payer Harry ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Mais et pour moi qui porte son bébé ? Que va t-il m'arriver ?

\- Et bien tu accoucheras du bébé et puis si tu souhaites l'élever tu pourras le garder autrement nous le donnerons à un couple de paysan.

\- Non je le garderai, il est mon enfant après tout et ce n'est pas pas par ce que le lord est le second père qu'il doit être rejeté.

\- Tu feras comme tu voudras, je suis sur que Severus sera prêt à l'élever comme le sien.

Le reste de la journée Harry l'a passa avec son père, à parler de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ d'Harry. Le bateau pendant ce temps là continuait à avancer sur le fleuve, l'éloignant du lord, le mettant en sécurité.

Alors que son père était descendu quelques jours plus tard, Severus resta avec lui, en essayant de le distraire au maximum. En fait c'était un des rares à bien vouloir lui parler et surtout à ne pas le regarder comme si il n'était qu'une merde. Les soldats, en revanche le regardait comme ils souhaitaient le voir mort avec son rejeton. Une soirée, Harry les avait entendu parler de lui.

\- Pourquoi il nous faudrait protéger cette petite pute, qui couchait avec le lord. Il porte son gosse en plus !

\- C'est par ce que Snape veut se le taper avant !

\- Ouais moi aussi j'y fourrai bien ma queue. Il à l'air étroit à souhait.

Et les gardes se remirent à rire.

\- En tout cas si je ne peux pas me le faire j'aimerai au moins tuer le bâtard qui grandit en lui, après tout c'est à cause de ça que plusieurs autres à nous sont morts.

\- Ouais, c'est clair.

Harry n'avait pas écouté davantage il s'était sauvé les larmes aux yeux. Il était prit pour un traitre par les soldats et le lord devait penser la même chose de son côté. Il était vraiment mal. Alors qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre en pleurant il arriva dans les bras de Severus.

\- Que t'arrive t-il Harry ?

\- Les soldats...pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit ce qu'ils pensaient de moi ?

\- Harry...tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'ils disent, ils cherchent à se venger sur quelqu'un et ils n'ont trouvé que toi.

Mais cela ne soulagea pas Harry, il risquait autant voir même plus ici que chez le lord. Severus le serra contre lui et avant qu'il puisse réagir Harry avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Fais moi l'amour maintenant ! Fais moi oublié toutes les horreurs et la tristesse s'il te plait !

Severus ne résista pas longtemps, il le souleva et le déposa sur le lit. Il commença à le déshabiller doucement en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Harry était magnifique et même son ventre arrondit l'embellissait. Il était vraiment beau. Harry finit nu le sexe légèrement en érection.

\- Severus s'il te plait...

\- Profite Harry.

Et il goba le sexe de son amant, geste qui lui valut d'entendre un cri de plaisir de la part d'Harry. Il commença un lent va et viens tout autour du sexe puis accéléra le rythme de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit récompensé par la jouissance d'Harry arrivant en grande giclée dans sa bouche. Très rapide, vraiment !

\- Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de geste.

Il est vrai que le lord ne l'avait pas vraiment habitué à la fellation, c'était lui qui devait le faire, chose qu'il détestait.

\- Prends moi s'il te plait.

Severus ne se fit pas prier, il mouilla copieusement ses doigts et en inséra un dans l'intimité d'Harry. Après être certain que le l'anus était assez détendu le Severus en rajouta un deuxième puis un troisième. Les cris de jouissance d'Harry lui dirent comprendre que ce dernier prenait grand plaisir à ce traitement . Puis enfin Severus put remplacer ses doigts par quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Le sexe fut plus douloureux pour Harry que prévu, Severus était vraiment bien membré ! Pourquoi ne tombait-il que sur des hommes au sexe disproportionné ? Une fois que Severus fut intégralement en lui, ils se figèrent tous les deux pour apprécier ce moment d'intimité.

\- Oh Severus, tu es tellement...imposant.

Severus sourit puis débuta ses coups de reins. Il pouvait enfin faire l'amour à l'homme qu'il aimait et c'était une très grande joie et surtout un grand plaisir.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement, amoureusement, c'était vraiment très différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'endurer avec le lord. C'était doux et gentil, pas douloureux et Harry en redemandait encore et encore.

Enfin quand ils ne purent plus tenir ils jouirent simultanément. Severus tomba de côté pour ne pas écraser le ventre d'Harry puis le lui caressa gentillement.

\- Tu penses que se sera un garçon ou une fille ?

\- Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Une fille peut-être.

\- Tu as des idées de prénom ?

\- Oh non je n'y ai pas réfléchi je t'avouerai avec tous ces évènements...

\- Oui je sais bien.

\- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir comme prénom toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à ça tu sais. Je ne pensais pas avoir d'enfants un jour.

\- Et bien peut-être qu'après la naissance de celui-ci, nous pourrions essayer d'en avoir un !

\- Tu es sûr ? Cela va peut-être faire trop ..

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'arriver dans le futur mais je sais qu'il faut en profiter avant que se ne soit trop tard ! Ou avant que le lord ne remette la main sur moi.

\- Harry écoute moi bien, je ne laisserai pas le lord mettre la main sur toi de nouveau. Il ne te referas plus jamais mal, je te le certifie. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais faire.

\- Oui mais tu sais...avec le lord...

\- Je te le jure sur ma vie.

Harry lui sourit puis se rallongea. Il aimerait tellement y croire.

Et Harry y croyait de plus en plus, cela faisait bientôt plusieurs mois qu'il était avec Severus et la vie était vraiment très tranquille. Il en oubliait presque le lord et les batailles qui semblait s'annoncer. Son ventre était énorme, gros et bien rond. Severus s'amusait à le taquiner sur sa façon de marcher. Harry avait beaucoup pleuré le jour où il avait senti le bébé bouger, lui rappelant qu'il y avait de la vie dans son ventre. Severus l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait et l'avait même demandé en mariage.

\- Mais Severus je suis déjà marié !

\- Et si tu le voulais je pourrais être ton époux, ton véritable époux !

\- Oh oui, je le veux, oublions le lord, oublions les problèmes et aimons nous !

Il embrassa Severus en rigolant. Oui les problèmes étaient loin derrière eux, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Alors qu'Harry était allongé, attendant l'arrivé du bébé qui ne devait plus trop tarder maintenant, Harry entendit des cris, voir même des hurlements. Il tenta de se redresser mais son ventre l'empêchait de faire beaucoup de mouvements.

\- Severus !

La porte s'ouvrit sur Severus paniqué.

\- Harry il faut fuir maintenant, le bateau est attaqué !

\- Par le lord ?

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je vais te mettre à l'abri.

Il l'aida à se lever puis mettant une main derrière son dos, l'aida à avancer. Harry était vraiment bien rond et avait du mal à suivre, mais il se dépêcha du mieux qu'il pouvait. Severus le fit descendre du pont et l'amena jusqu'à la forêt proche, forêt qui semblait bien effrayante selon Harry. Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller ? Il n'allait pas pouvoir courir bien longtemps dans son état, et si les hommes le cherchaient il se serait très facile de le retrouver.

Soudain une violente douleur frappa Harry au ventre, stoppant immédiatement sa course il porta ses mains à son ventre, le bébé !

\- Harry il faut nous dépêcher !

\- Le bébé, je crois qu'il arrive.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Non ce n'était vraiment pas le moment !

\- Harry s'il te plaît fait un petit effort, il faut nous dépêcher.

Harry essaya de se remettre en marche, mais une autre douleur lui traversa le ventre. Non il ne pouvait pas.

\- Non, j'ai trop mal, je ne peux pas !

Harry s'asseya contre un arbre et instinctivement il écarta les cuisses. Severus paniqué se mit prêt de lui en lui tenant la main.

\- Respire, tu sais comment le faire, le médecin t'a expliquer comment se passait un accouchement, je vais essayer de t'aider mais...

Des bruits et des cris non loin d'eux leur fit lever la tête. Les soldats, ennemis où pas, se rapprochaient.

\- Va t-en. Dit Harry en serrant les dents. Il ne faut pas qu'il t'attrape, moi je ne risque rien si c'est le lord. Il ne voudra pas faire de mal au bébé.

\- Harry je ne peux pas.

\- VAS Y !

Le cri allait ameuter les hommes, en indiquant leur position. Severus embrasse les mains d'Harry puis le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je reviendrais je te le promets, protège bien le bébé et surtout prends soin de toi. Je t'aime.

Et il disparut entre les arbres. Harry était à la fois rassuré de le savoir en sécurité et inquiet à l'idée de devoir accouché seul, en ne sachant pas qui était les hommes qui approchaient.

Une autre contraction le saisit et il poussa un cri de douleur, ce n'est pas possible une telle douleur !

Il essaya de retirer son pantalon, mais il ne pu que le descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. C'était déjà ça, au moins le bébé allait pouvoir sortir librement. Il continua à souffler pour calmer les douleurs mais les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus douloureuse.

\- Là il y a du bruit par là !

Harry rouvrit les yeux...c'était le moment de vérité. Il entendit des bruits de pas puis vit deux hommes en armures qui le regardaient de haut.

\- Est ce lui ?

\- Oui, va le chercher maintenant.

\- De qui parlait-il ? Du lord ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de pousser ses réflexions plus loin qu'il repoussa un cri. L'un des soldats resté, s'agenouilla et regarda l'avancé du travail.

\- Respirez calmement, le bébé ne descend pas encore, mais il ne tardera pas. Prenez de grandes inspirations et expirez. Voilà comme ça, et recommencez.

Harry fixait le soldat dans les yeux, bizarrement sa présence le rassurait. Alors que de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées, Harry entendit les bruits de pas de personnes courants, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit la voix du lord

\- Où est-il ?

\- Ici, Cria le soldat resté avec lui.

Harry vit deux hommes les rejoindre dont l'un qu'il connaissait très bien...le lord. Ce dernier semblait très inquiet devant l'état d'Harry.

\- Comment se passe l'accouchement ?

\- Pour le moment il n'a que des contractions, mais le bébé ne descend pas.

\- Il faut l'amener dans le bateau, nous ne pouvons pas garantir sa sécurité et le bon déroulement de l'accouchement dans ces conditions. Ouvrez la marche et protégez-nous.

Les deux soldats acquiescèrent, et se redressèrent. Puis le lord s'approcha d'Harry et le souleva dans ses bras, bien qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté. Harry serra les dents, il avait vraiment mal.

\- Souffle bien et tout se passera bien, lui souffla le lord.

Facile à dire quand on était pas dans la situation, mais plus dur dans la réalité ! Le lord avança doucement, aussi bien à cause du poids d'Harry que pour ne pas le blesser. Ils finirent par arriver devant le bateau quand une violente contraction fit crier Harry. Elle était tellement forte que ce dernier laissa échapper quelques larmes.

\- Du calme cela va passer.

Mais le lord semblait vraiment inquiet, il pressa le pas et mena Harry jusqu'à une petite chambre qu'il avait repéré pendant l'attaque. Il le déposa sur le lit puis cria d'aller chercher le médecin.

Le temps que celui-ci arrive il resta près de son époux en lui tenant la main. Il avait eu peur de ne jamais le retrouver et il était là, en train de lui serrer la main, attendant que le bébé pointe le bout de son nez.

Harry poussa plusieurs cris de douleur avant que le docteur n'arrive en courant.

\- Les contractions sont régulières ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils en palpant son patient.

\- Je vous demanderai de sortir, vous allez me gêner moi et votre époux. Alors dehors.

Le lord n'apprécia pas le ton employé par le médecin, mais l'état d'Harry l'inquiétait davantage. Il sortit avec ses hommes et attendit devant la porte.

Cela prit au moins quatre heures avant que quelques chose n'arrive enfin. Le lord entendit les cris de douleur d'Harry se transformer en hurlement, ainsi que les encouragements du docteur afin qu'il continue à pousser, puis...un cri. Mais ce n'était pas un cri d'un adulte mais d'un bébé, un bébé qui venait de naître ! Son enfant ! Son fils ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer il entendit un nouveau cri de douleur d'Harry, encore les encouragements du docteur et un nouveau cri. Un nouveau cri ?

Le lord rentra inquiet dans la pièce et se figea devant la scène. Devant lui se tenait le docteur avec un nouveau né dans les bras, un garçon de toute évidence, et derrière lui Harry donnait le sein à un autre bébé. Des jumeaux, il avait eu des jumeaux !

\- Félicitation mon seigneur vous avez eu deux beaux fils ! Vous pouvez féliciter votre époux pour son courage car il a beaucoup souffert.

Le lord ne répondit pas, trop abasourdit par la nouvelle. Lui qui voulait un fils, en avait eu deux ! Merveilleux. Il prit son fils des bras du médecin, et le détailla. Il était minuscule, vraiment tout petit, sa petite main se serra autour du pouce du lord, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de cheveux, mais on voyait qu'il était clairement brun. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ouvert, il n'était donc pas possible de connaître leur couleur, mais le petit nez était celui d'Harry, il n'y avait aucun doute.

Le lord se rapprocha d'Harry pour voir son deuxième fils et embrasser sur le front son époux.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Épuisé.

\- C'est normal après tout le travail que tu as accompli. Ils sont merveilleux.

\- Oui. Comment allons nous les appeler ?

\- Ryan et William.

Harry dévisagea le lord, il n'avait même pas le droit de choisir un des prénoms ?

\- Mais je ne peux pas en...choisir un ?

\- Non, ce sont mes fils.

Harry resta estomaqué, le lord était vraiment culotté. Par ce que lui n'était pas le père peut-être ?

\- Donnes leur le sein.

\- Je le donne déjà à...

\- Ryan. Et bien tu le donneras à William après ?

\- Oui je sais ce que je dois faire.

\- Je te lasserai te reposer puis nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois.

\- Ce n'était pas ma faute, je n'ai pas décidé de ça !

\- Et pourtant tu était avec ton _Severus_!

\- Mais non, ce n'était pas moi ! Je n'ai pas décidé !

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard.

Harry n'insista pas, de toute façon que pouvait-il faire ? Si le lord pensait que c'était lui alors il allait encore une fois être puni...Si seulement il avait eu ses contractions plus tard.

Harry ne réussit pas à donner le sein à ses deux enfants, il s'endormit en tenant William, mais c'est le lord qui du maintenir le bébé pendant sa téter. L'accouchement l'avait vraiment épuisé, et il se doutait que les prochains jours allaient aussi être très difficile pour lui. Après tout ils devaient maintenant s'occuper de deux bébés ! Ses héritiers...Harry avait fait son devoir, qu'allait-il faire de lui ? Il avait pensé s'en débarrasser au début de leur mariage, mais maintenant...il n'était pas question qu'il vive plus longtemps sans lui. Il avait déjà passé de longs moins à se ronger les sangs en se demandant où son époux pouvait se trouver. Maintenant il allait le mettre en sécurité, avec ses enfants, dans un château plus loin et moins connu de ses ennemis. Harry pourra vivre avec ses enfants, mais c'est lui, le lord, qui les éduquerait, afin d'en faire de parfait héritier. D'ailleurs il allait faire en sorte que l'un hérite du trône et que l'autre soit un parfait protecteur. Dans le pire des cas il pouvait donner un de ses fils à un puissant allié afin de sceller une amitié et de lui assurer une descendance. Harry lui, resterait chez eux, à le satisfaire que se soit sexuellement que par sa compagnie. Il tâcherait de le refaire jouir, et peut-être même de le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Même si ce dernier point était le moins important. Si il le fallait il l'attacherait pour être certain qu'il ne fuit plus jamais. Oui tout serait parfait maintenant.

 **Voilà voilà, une petite surprise, ce n'était pas un mais deux bébés ( et deux garçons), quelqu'un avait visé juste ^^. Le lord dans toute sa splendeur n'a rien laissé à Harry. Je vous préviens qu'il ne reste que 10 pages à publier donc soit je le fais en deux petites parties soit une très grande. Je verrais en fonction de ce que les gens préfèrent. De plus le prochaine chapitre est très dur, je vous préviens d'avance. Bonne soirée.**


	9. adieu

**Bon et bien comme promis voici la fin. Je préviens tout le monde, elle est très dure alors je préviens si vous ne voulez pas lire arrêtez vous là. Toujours pareil viol et dureté.**

 **Merci pour les reviews j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai corrigé ce que j'ai pu.**

* * *

Le lendemain, le lord demanda à ses hommes de remettre le bateau en marche afin de ramener sa toute nouvelle petite famille dans leur château. Harry ne quittait pas le lit, l'accouchement l'avait affaibli et meurtri, son anus était encore ensanglanté et le docteur lui mettait des pansements afin d'épancher les saignements.

Les bébés dormaient beaucoup, et Harry était en admiration devant ses petits pieds et ces petites mains. Oui de vrais petits miracles.

\- C'est à qui ce petit pied ? C'est à qui ce petit pied ? Mais oui c'est à William.

Le bébé rigola quand Harry lui embrassa le pied. Le lord devant l'entrée souriait devant le comportement de son époux.

\- Ils sont beaux, de vrais futurs rois.

\- Oui sûrement, mais même sans être roi ils sont merveilleux.

\- Viens dans la pièce d'à côté s'il te plait, je voudrais que nous parlions s'il te plait.

Harry se leva en redoutant le moment où il aurait « la » conversation avec le lord. Ils rentrèrent dans une pièce proche et le lord se dirigea vers une fauteuil rembourré.

\- Bon parlons de ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques mois.

\- Je n'y étais pour rien je vous assure !

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi ton amant est venu te chercher dans la cave ?

\- Mais je n'en sais rien ! S'il vous plaît.

\- Je t'avouerai que j'ai du mal à te croire. Après tout tu t'es déjà enfui avec cet homme n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui mais...

Oh la gaffe ! Le lord ne savait pas que la première fois, c'était Severus qui l'avait aidé. Il se figea devant la lueur de triomphe qui brûlait dans les yeux du lord.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas me dire que tu n'y étais pour rien !

\- Je vous jure que je n'en savais rien !

\- Alors explique moi pourquoi un jeune serviteur m'a dit sous la torture qu'il t'avait proposé de t'enfuir.

Là il était coincé ! Son cœur s'emballa, il était coincé.

\- Je ne vais pas te faire du mal ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas te blesser plus, mais crois moi tu me le payeras bientôt.

Le lord se releva et s'approcha tout doucement d'Harry, lui caressant la joue puis y déposa un baiser. Que lui réservait-il ?

Pendant plusieurs jours ils continuèrent à naviguer sur le fleuve, il semblerait que l'ordre du phœnix l'ait promené dans un endroit à l'autre pour brouiller les pistes, puis arrivèrent près d'un lieu où ils purent débarquer. Ensuite ils prirent la diligence qui les ramena en quelques heures au château du lord. Retour à la case départ.

Harry passa les portes du château avec Ryan dans les bras, tandis que le lord portait William.

\- Je vais te faire visiter les chambres. Celle du bébé est proche de la notre, car dorénavant nous partagerons la même chambre, ainsi que le même lit.

\- Comme nous voulez.

Le lord préféra préciser dans le même temps.

\- Sache aussi que je n'exigerai pas de rapports sexuels tout de suite, tant que tu n'auras pas récupérer je ne veux pas te blesser plus. Dès que le médecin aura jugé que ton état s'est amélioré.

\- ..

\- A ce propos, j'aurai une surprise pour toi demain.

\- Une surprise ?

\- Oui, mais je ne t'en dirai pas plus.

Et le lord continua à lui présenter les différentes pièces du château.

\- C'est un château qui appartenait à mon père, enfin plutôt à mon grand-père. Je ne pensais pas le garder, mais depuis ce qui s'est passé je le trouve plus sûr. Mon grand-père à installer plusieurs pièges contre les éventuels assaillants, il nous protégera.

\- Vous croyez que cela est nécessaire ?

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute.

La journée passé tranquillement, le couple resta avec les bébés, répondant à leur moindre demande. Et il faut dire, que deux bébés, demandaient beaucoup de temps et de patiente. Dès que l'un pleurait l'autre s'y mettait et vis versa. Ils avaient le don d'avoir faim en même temps, de se réveiller ensemble et cela continuait pour beaucoup de chose. Harry ne regrettait pas que le lord soit là pour lui donner un coup de main, bien qu'il demandait également à ses serviteurs de le remplacer. Mais au moins il participait à l'éducation des bébés. Il ne fallait pas non plus tout lui reprocher.

\- Harry peux-tu venir j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

\- C'est ma surprise ?

\- Oui tu as deviné.

Harry sourit, il se demandait ce que le lord lui avait réservé. Il le suivit dans les couloirs, souriant puis ils arrivèrent devant la salle du trône.

\- Mets toi un bandeau. Je veux que se soit une surprise jusqu'au bout.

Harry accepta le bandeau que le lord lui mettait sur les yeux puis accepta sa main pour le guider. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et le lord le guida jusqu'au trône.

\- Je te retire ton bandeau maintenant.

\- D'accord.

Une fois le bandeau retiré, Harry regarda autour de lui et cœur s'arrêta quand il vit son père et Severus à genoux au milieu de la salle. Leur état était très grave, le visage tuméfié, du sang sec était même collé à l'heure visage.

\- PERE, SEVERUS !

Harry essaya de se précipiter vers eux mais une main ferme le retira en arrière.

\- Ma surprise te plait ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

\- Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'il y a deux jours de cela j'ai réussi à capturer ton cher amant et ton cher père. Alors dis moi es tu heureux ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Je veux te faire comprendre une chose, tu es à moi et les personnes qui essayent de te faire fuir ou de t'éloigner de moi doivent le payer. Maintenant je vais te demander une chose, une simple chose …

Harry avait vraiment peur, qu'est ce que le lord allait lui demander.

\- Choisis lesquels des d'eux doit payer pour ton comportement ?

\- Payer ? Demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Un des d'eux devra mourir aujourd'hui tandis que l'autre restera enfermé dans un cachot, m'assurant ta bonne conduite.

\- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME DEMANDER CA !

\- Oh que si, et si tu ne te décides pas, je les tuerai tous les deux.

Harry recula en pleurant. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre son père et l'homme qu'il aimait. Non, non pitiez c'était un cauchemar !

\- Alors, décide toi !

\- Non pitiez, je vous jure que je ne m'enfuirai plus jamais, mais ne les tué pas !

\- Oh non ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Pitiez !

Mais le lord claqua des doigts et deux gardes s'approchèrent de son père et Severus en les menaçant d'une épée.

\- Choisit !

Harry tomba à genoux, pleurant.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Alors dois-je choisir pour toi ?

\- Pitiez ne faites pas ça !

Le lord s'approcha des deux hommes qui ne pouvaient pas parler tellement ils avaient été battus.

\- Alors lesquels ? Le papa attentionné, où l'amant ?

\- Non pitiez, ne les tuer pas !

Mais le lord lord n'écouta pas, laissant son regard aller de l'un à l'autre.

\- Et bien tu vois, je pense que si je laissais ton amant vivre dans une cage bien sombre, cela te motiverai bien plus pour m'obéir et me satisfaire. Hein quand penses-tu ?

Il s'agenouilla devant Severus et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Ne t'ai tu pas amusé à le sauter, pendant qu'il portait mes enfants ? Il est bon n'est ce pas ? Sais-tu que je vais m'amuser dans les jours à venir à le prendre encore et encore, à le faire jouir et crier mon nom. Cela ne te donne pas envie ? Peut-être que je te monterai ce que cela donne ? De le prendre ?

Il éclata de rire en se redressant.

\- Dis au revoir à ton père Harry.

\- NON PITIEZ !

Il essaya de se précipiter vers son père, mais le lord l'intercepta et le ramena en arrière. Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais le lord était bien trop puissant.

\- NON NON NON, ARRETEZ.

Le lord vint s'asseoir sur le trône tout en tenant fermement son époux.

\- Regarde Harry, regarde ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit.

Un des gardes releva Severus et l'éloigna de James, tandis que l'autre garde levait son épée au-dessus de la tête de son père. Harry ferma les yeux au moment où l'épée s'abattit mais il ne put ignorer le bruit sourd et un cri de douleur. Cela fut suivit de plusieurs autres coups, puis un bruit de chute, ainsi que quelque chose qui roulait.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as loupé. Ouvre les yeux maintenant !

Mais Harry secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas voir, non !

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Dépêche toi !

Harry ouvrit les yeux et eut un haut le cœur. Par terre...le corps de son père et un peu plus loin...

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, Harry vomit sur le sol en pleurant...son père...son père.

\- Que cela te serve de leçon ! Ne t'oppose plus jamais à moi. Sinon je m'attaquerai à ton amant. Et vous, jetez moi ça dans une cellule.

Harry releva la tête et vit Severus être emporté, loin de lui. Il tendit la main, comme si il espérait que cela allait pouvoir le ramener à lui...

Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qui c'était passé après. Il était en état de choc, et cela lui donnait l'impression d'être ailleurs, loin d'ici, loin du lord. Il sentait qu'on le lavait, et cru même un moment sentir le lord le prendre, mais il n'en n'était pas sûr.

* * *

Cela dura trois semaines, puis Harry sembla émerger d'un profond sommeil, il était dans son lit, seul, il faisait nuit et il était seul...Soudain il sembla revoir le corps de son père sur le sol de la chambre et il poussa un cri de peur. Il se leva précipitamment du lit, mais ses jambes, n'ayant pas servi depuis plusieurs semaines, cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba au sol. Il essaya de ramper loin du cadavre, mais il était vraiment trop lourd pour ses bras.

\- Harry !

Harry se sentit tiré en arrière puis fut retourné. Il se protégea le visage de ses mains mais une poigne puissante les sépara.

\- Regarde moi !

Mais Harry garda les yeux étroitement fermé. Et si c'était son père ? Non il devait garder les yeux bien fermés.

\- Harry, c'est Tom, ouvre les yeux.

Doucement, très doucement, deux émeraudes apparurent.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Pas de réponse. Le lord le souleva pour le ramener dans le lit, Harry avait perdu beaucoup de poids, vraiment beaucoup.

\- Tu es enfin réveillés, tu es resté très longtemps dans...dans cet état.

Il mit Harry sous les couvertures puis le borda. Il essaya de capter son regard, mais celui-ci semblait tellement vide.

\- Tu ne veux pas voir tes enfants ?

\- Mes...enfants ?

\- Oui tu te souviens, Ryan et William. Nos fils.

\- Oui...mes enfants.

\- Oui voilà. Tu veux les voir ?

Harry hocha la tête. Le lord ressortit puis revint très vite avec une poussette. Une fois proche d'Harry il en prit un dans ses bras et l'amena tout près d'Harry.

\- C'est William, regarde il a tes yeux.

Harry tourna la tête et croisa les petits yeux de son bébé. Vert, comme les siens, comme ceux de sa mère ….sa maman qui était morte maintenant. Encore une fois les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Chut je suis là maintenant et tout va bien.

Oui ce monstre, le père de ses enfants était là, celui qui avait décimé sa famille et emprisonné l'homme de sa vie.

\- Prends ton fils dans tes bras, tu lui as manqué.

Harry saisit son fils, il avait bien grandit et grossit. Harry fixa le petit être qu'il tenait dans les bras. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr, mais...il ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur dans son cœur, qui semblait frapper, encore et encore, l'épuisant toujours un peu plus.

\- As tu faim ? Je vais aller te chercher une petite soupe d'accord ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Le lord ne mit pas longtemps à lui rapporter une soupe.

\- Ouvre la bouche, cela va te faire du bien.

Harry obéit docilement, comme il se devait de le faire, et but la soupe. Même la soupe n'avait pas beaucoup de goût. Tout semblait fade maintenant, qu'est ce qui le rattachait à la vie ? Ses enfants ? Oui peut-être mais le lord ne le laisserait pas s'interposer entre ses décisions et ses choix à lui. Alors il y avait de grandes chances pour que ses enfants deviennent des monstres tout comme leur père et qu'Harry souffre encore et encore.

\- Severus...

Le lord se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Severus. Où est-il ? L'avez-vous tué ?

\- Non, lui murmura t-il. Il est dans le cachot comme je l'avais dit.

La colère du lord était palpable.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Non.

\- Je _veux_ le voir.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider.

\- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Que je m'enfuis à travers les barreaux avec lui ?

Le lord resta silencieux puis il saisit brusquement le bébé qu'Harry tenait pour le remettre dans son berceau, puis il quitta la pièce. Harry resta là, les bras tendus sur le lit à attendre. Il devait le voir...au moins une dernière fois.

* * *

Le lord revint le soir. Il entra dans la chambre sans un regard pour Harry. Puis il commença à se déshabiller, posant ses vêtements sur une chaise. Puis il s'approcha du lit, totalement nu. Harry ne bougea pas, attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Son époux monta sur le lit à quatre pattes puis avança, tel un prédateur vers Harry. Il se mit au-dessus de lui et le fixa longtemps, rendant Harry perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive pas à te soumettre, à te faire m'aimer ? J'ai tout essayé, la douceur, la brutalité, la ruse et le chantage...et rien. Tu es toujours là à te battre contre moi. Je pourrai te rendre tellement heureux, tellement.

\- …

\- Que te faut-il de plus ? Tu as une famille avec deux beaux garçons, un château, la richesse, et tu pourrais aussi avoir l'amour si tu mettais un peu du tiens. Alors pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? Alors maintenant que devrais-je faire ? Te prendre violemment ? Doucement ? Te faire prendre du plaisir ?

\- ….

\- Oui je pense que je devrais faire ça à ma façon.

Et il se pencha pour venir cueillir les lèvres d'Harry. Se laissant faire, Harry attendit la suite, après tout que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Le lord embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps, retirant doucement la chemise de nuit d'Harry, afin de découvrir ou de ré-découvrir son corps. Il réussit même à faire régir le corps d'Harry, à la plus grande honte de ce dernier. Puis quand le lord n'y tint plus il entra doucement en son époux. Ce geste fit pleurer Harry de désespoir, il prenait plaisir à coucher avec lui, l'assassin de son père, sa mère, ses frères et encore bien d'autres. Il le sentait entrer et ressortir de lui encore, encore, encore, accélérer la cadence pour faire réagir Harry davantage. Quand il se redressa, le lord se figea en voyant les larmes d'Harry. Il devait se résoudre...lui et Harry...ils ne formeront jamais un couple...simplement...lui et un homme qui le haïssait...mais il voulait se donner l'illusion d'un acte consentit et apprécié. Il se pencha vers une petite table de nuit et en retira un flacon transparent. Retirant le bouchon il fit sentir son contenu à Harry. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, qu'était ce ? Il se débattit mais le lord le maintint afin qu'il sente assez longtemps le produit. Une fois qu'il le jugea près, il retira le flacon et le jeta dans un coin. Revenant vers Harry, il sourit en voyant que ce dernier avait la respiration saccadée et les jours rouges. Oui...cela marchait à la perfection. Il reprit les lèvres d'Harry et soupira de bonheur en le sentant répondre. Le produit agissait à la perfection, son mari et lui faisait enfin l'amour.

Cela commença doucement, les deux êtres se découvrant, se caressant, puis cela devint plus bestial, des coups de griffes, des suçons. Chacun essayant de marquer l'autre, de se sentir plus vivant, plus présent, et d'oublier tous les soucis. Et enfin ils jouirent de concert, le lord au plus profond d'Harry et ce dernier entre leur deux corps. Pendant que le lord reprenait sa respiration, Harry lui essayait de calmer son excitation. Le lord l'avait drogué pour qu'il participe...comme une vraie salope. Si son père le voyait il aurait vraiment honte, mais pas autant qu'Harry lui même.

\- Alors n'est ce pas plus agréable ?

\- …

\- Je te donnerai de cet aphrodisiaque à chaque fois que j'estimerai que tu ne t'investis pas assez dans notre relation.

\- Pour m'exciter ?

\- Oui et rendre nos petits moments...plus agréable.

Ils restèrent là à respirer calmement puis Harry posa « la » question.

\- Je veux voir Severus.

Le lord se redressa et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Harry.

\- Pourquoi gâches-tu un moment aussi agréable ?

\- …

Le lord ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes.

\- Je veux bien que tu le voies, mais une seule fois et en ma présence.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à mieux de toute façon.

\- Demain ?

\- Peut-être...si tu arrives à me convaincre...

Il laissa sa main glisser le long des fesses de son époux mais dès qu'il sentit la raideur du corps d'Harry il s'éloigna. Décidément, Harry ne faisait aucun effort.

\- Tu pourras le voir demain...pendant une demi heure. Et tu te conteras de ça.

\- …

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci.

\- Merci.

Et il n'ajouta rien de plus.

Harry attendit avec impatiente le lendemain, mais le lord ne semblait pas être pressé. Il attendit la soirée pour enfin mener Harry dans les cachots. Harry avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Comment allait être Severus ? Dans un bon état ? Ou blessé ?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une petite cellule, et Harry tomba à genoux devant. Severus était là, attaché par les bras. Il était tellement maigre qu'Harry se demandait comment il tenait encore debout. Ses cheveux avait poussé et lui tombait devant le visage, cachant les nombreuses blessures qui parcouraient son corps.

\- Que lui avez vous fait ?

\- Moi ? Rien, mais mes soldats...

\- Et vous ne faites rien pour empêcher ça !

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je alors qu'il a été ton amant.

Harry attrapa les barreaux dans ses mains et essaya de s'approcher au maximum de Severus.

\- Je veux rentrer.

\- Non.

\- S'il vous plait !

\- J'ai dis non.

\- Ha...arry.

Severus appela Harry d'une voix faible.

\- Severus je suis là.

Il tendis le bras à travers les barreaux pour essayer de le l'atteindre, mais Severus était beaucoup trop loin. Severus leva la tête et Harry eut un sursaut en s'apercevant qu'il était aveugle.

\- Mais que...que...que lui avez vous fais ?

\- Je te l'ai dis, je n'ai rien fais .

\- Qu'on fait vos hommes ?

\- Et bien ils se sont amusés avec lui.

Harry éclata en sanglot. Severus avait les yeux éclatés et c'était encore une fois sa faute.

\- Pardon, ! Oh pardon Severus !

\- Ha...Harry.

\- Pardonne moi Severus je t'en pris.

Et il pleura encore et encore, pourquoi tout cela arrivait-il ? Pourquoi à lui ? Pourquoi à Severus ? Pourquoi à sa famille ? Il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Severus excuse moi, mais je ne peux plus, pardonne moi.

Le lord s'inquiéta à l'entente de ses mots. Que voulait dire Harry ? Il le releva d'un mouvement de bras et l'éloigna de son amant. Il craignait qu'Harry ne fasse une bêtise...il allait devoir le protéger encore plus, mais maintenant de lui même.

* * *

Quelques jours après cette scène, Harry se trouvait avec les jumeaux à surveiller leur sommeil, tout en se massant le ventre. Il l'était encore...enceint. Et du lord en plus. Un autre enfant, en espérant que se ne soit pas des jumeaux. Le lord n'avait pas eu de réel réaction à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il avait déjà ses héritiers, alors un de plus n'était qu'un embarras. Harry lui n'avait pas eu une seule réaction, tout lui semblait morne et peu intéressant. Même ses enfants ne lui apportaient pas assez de bonheur, comparé à tout ce qu'il avait enduré, mais il ne se voyait pas les quitter.

\- Ah tu es là !

Le lord venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- J'aimerai faire une peinture de nous quatre et une autre de nous deux. J'ai trouvé le peintre il viendra demain faire les premières esquisses.

\- Bien.

Le lord s'agenouilla devant Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas encore me donner un bel héritier. Dit-il en posant sa main sur la petite bosse.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Tu n'es pas content d'avoir un troisième bébé ?

\- Si si.

\- Veux-tu faire une sortie avec les jumeaux ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Depuis la visite à Severus, le lord essayait de le motiver à sortir, à peindre où à n'importe quelle activité, mais Harry n'avait plus vraiment goût à quoique se soit.

\- Allons y. les jumeaux vont être content.

La promenade était agréable, le soleil n'était pas vraiment présent, mais au moins il ne pleuvait pas et le temps était relativement chaud.

\- Je pensais mettre Ryan et William chez un précepteur quand ils auront cinq ans. Cela leur permettra d'apprendre à vivre loin de nous tout en apprenant toutes les choses importante de la vie ou à régner sur un royaume. Je pense qu'il est important de leur apprendre très vite que gouverner nécessite d'être ferme et impitoyable. Je ne veux pas qu'ils se fassent écraser par des rois ennemis ou des princes jaloux. Je veux leur donner toutes les chances de réussir.

\- Et les notions d'amour, de compréhension et de partage ?

\- Je sais que ce sont des notions que tes parents tenaient à cœur mais...elles ne sont pas très utiles dans notre monde. Après tout elles n'ont pas beaucoup réussi à tes parents.

Oui quelle importance d'aimer quand on avait le pouvoir ? Une fois que l'on avait le pouvoir et l'argent, les gens venaient automatiquement à nous et il n'était pas très difficile de trouver l'amour. De la même façon, le pouvoir et la puissance permettaient de s'imposer et d'écraser toutes opinions différentes où illogiques. N'était ce pas ça le bonheur? Construire un monde qui nous plaisait personnellement ? Harry était un idéaliste qui avait été bercé dans les doux rêves de ses parents. On n'obtenait jamais rien en étant tolérant, compréhensif et gentil. Plus gens recevaient plus ils en voulaient et plus ils critiquaient et se plaignaient. Et plus ces éléments revenaient plus la discorde apparaissait et créait la haine et la colère. Les gens n'étaient pas fait pour vivre ensemble, il fallait leur imposer un ordre qui les rassemblait tous. La liberté conduit les gens à se haïr et à s'entretuer, il vaut mieux les réunir sous la douleur et la tristesse et ne leur faire haïr qu'une seule personne.

\- Tu sais Harry, il vaut mieux que les gens me haïssent moi plutôt qu'ils se haïssent mutuellement et provoque des guerres. D'une certaine façon j'apporte la paix et la tranquillité.

\- C'est votre opinion par celle de tout le monde.

\- Tu comprendras un jour que j'ai raison.

Ils continuèrent leur petite promenade, les jumeaux gazouillaient dans leur poussette, échangeant des bruits que eux seuls semblaient comprendre. Harry du cependant s'arrêter sur un banc pour leur redonner le sein. C'est petit goinfre mangeait beaucoup ! Et surtout ils avaient de plus en plus d'appétit.

\- Ils sont comme leur papa, ils aiment les bonnes choses. Avaient rit le lord.

\- Comment allons-nous appeler ce bébé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu pourras choisir le prénom si tu veux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui cela n'a pas grande importance.

\- Oui bien sûr, après tout il avait déjà ses héritiers ! Harry se caressa le ventre, en pensant que ce bébé n'aurait pas une vie facile, il serait souvent délaissé par son père au bénéfice de ses frères. C'était injuste.

\- J'aimerai avoir une fille.

\- Et bien nous verrons bien.

\- Si vous ne voulez pas d'enfants il ne faut plus me toucher, vous savez très bien qu'il y a un risque que je tombe enceint, à chacun de nos rapports.

\- Et me passer de toi ? Pas question.

\- Mais..

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, tant pis si nous avons encore des enfants, au moins si il arrive quelque chose à Ryan et William, ils pourront les remplacer.

\- C'est...immonde.

\- C'est la vie et la loi du plus fort.

\- Même vos propres enfants, vous ne les respectez pas !

\- Si je les respecte mais je pense à l'avenir avant tout.

A quoi cela servait-il de discuter ? Rien, le lord était borné et donnait toujours tort à Harry.

* * *

Une semaine après cette scène, alors qu'Harry était au lit, une sensation de malaise le réveilla. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Se redressant sur son lit, il sentit quelque chose couler entre ses jambes. Inquiet il mit une main entre celles-ci pour toucher le liquide, et quand il la ressortit il constata qu'elle était rouge sang. Le bébé !

\- A L'AIDE !

Harry se releva instinctivement en mettant la main entre ses cuisses. Non, non non pas son bébé.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître le lord qui semblait très inquiet.

\- Que se passe t-il ?

\- Le bébé ! J'ai perdu le bébé.

Le lord se figea. La nouvelle le perturbait un peu, mais bon ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait pas encore eu d'héritiers. Mais Harry semblait vraiment perturbé, les larmes coulaient le long de son beau visage et il regardait ses mains avec un peu de folie. Le lord s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer.

\- Chut calme toi. Si il faut nous en referons un. Chut, là là tout va bien, c'est finit.

\- Le bébé est mort.

\- Oui je sais, mais cela arrive souvent. Calme toi tout va bien.

Tout allait bien ? Il venait de perdre son bébé ! Combien de personnes devait-il encore perdre ? Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était finit, il n'en voulait plus. Plus de souffrance et de douleur, de malheurs et de pleurs. Non finit là il n'en voulait plus.

\- Nous en referons un si tu veux.

Mais un bébé n'en remplaçait pas un autre. Une perte est une perte.

\- Veux tu dormir avec moi ce soir.

\- …

Il souleva Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit, puis il s'y installa lui-même. Une fois bien mis il resserra Harry ses bras. Lui caressant les cheveux, il essaya de le calmer mais les larmes et les sanglots ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Harry ne s'endormit qu'au lever du soleil, les bras du lord l'encerclant.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry alla voir ses jumeaux, il les serra fort contre lui, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité. Les petits ne parlaient pas encore et ils n'étaient pas encore temps qu'ils marchent. Mais leur sourire comblait tout ça. William avait ses yeux tandis que le Ryan avait les yeux du lord. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas identique, certainement que William lui ressemblerait et que Ryan tiendrait du lord. En plus William étant le second enfant, soit celui qui devrait protéger Ryan, il serait toujours vu comme inférieur à son frère. Il espérait vraiment que cela soit faux.

\- Pardon, mes chéris, papa vous aime très très fort. Pardonnez moi mes chéris, mais je ne suis plus assez fort.

Une fois que les jumeaux se furent endormis dans ses bras, Harry les remit dans le berceau et quitta la pièce. Sans vraiment réfléchir Harry traversa les couloirs en direction de la chambre à coucher. Oui c'était le meilleur endroit. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre. Une fois terminé il se redressa et ouvrit la fenêtre. Légèrement tremblant, il monta sur le rebord et se figea. Dans quelques instants il retrouverait sa famille et ne souffrirait plus. Et il sauta.

* * *

Dix-neuf ans plus tard.

Un jeune homme brun aux beaux yeux vert montait les marches du château. Dans quelques instants il allait retrouver son père et son frère. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne les avait pas vu et il redoutait un peu ce moment. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle du trône et se figea quelques instants. Prenant une grande inspiration, il poussa les portes puis traversa la pièce en grandes enjambés. En face de lui se tenait un jeune homme du même âge que lui et un homme beaucoup plus âgé. Le jeune homme était un très bel homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux noir. En fait c'était le visage en plus jeune de son père. Ce dernier était un homme très froid qui ne laissait jamais voir ses émotions. En fait c'était un homme impitoyable qui ne pardonnait que très rarement les erreurs, même celles de ses enfants. Il semblerait que se soit depuis la mort de son époux, que le lord soit devenu si froid.

William n'avait jamais connu son autre père, celui-ci était mort très jeune, d'une maladie inconnue. Du moins c'est ce que son père le lui avait dit. Le seul souvenir qu'il avait de lui était les portraits accroché dans la chambre de son père et dans le couloir. C'était un beau jeune homme, en fait William lui ressemblait beaucoup, chose que lui répétait sans arrêt son père, mais son regard semblait si loin, si triste, que William doutait de la véracité des paroles de son père. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit tombé amoureux de son père, qu'il se soit enfuit avec et ait quitté sa famille. Non il avait beaucoup de mal à croire cela. Mais qu'en était-il alors ? Il l'ignorait et ne le serait sûrement jamais.

\- Ah enfin rentré William ? Alors cette petite guerre ?

\- Tout est réglé père. Nos soldats ont repoussé l'envahisseur.

\- En même temps William, ils n'étaient que quelques centaine.

En fait des milliers, mais Ryan aimait bien le rabaisser. En même temps étant héritier du trône, il possédait tout les pouvoirs et le faisaient bien sentir à William. Mais bon c'était son frère et William l'aimait.

\- Assez Ryan, William a fait du bon travail. Bien joué mon fils.

\- Merci père.

\- Ils vous faudra apprendre à travailler ensemble et ne pas vous disputer. Ces disputes vous détruiront si vous ne faites pas attention, ne laissez pas les discordes vous détruire mes fils.

Ses fils hochèrent la tête, bien qu'il était clair dans le regard de Ryan qu'il n'allait pas abandonner le combat aussi facilement. Le lord soupira et se releva.

\- Je vous laisse régler les derniers détails, j'ai à faire.

\- Bien père. Dirent de la même voix ses héritiers.

Le lord partit dans sa chambre où il fut accueilli par de magnifiques yeux vert. Il avait vraiment eut raison de faire ses peintures. Elles lui permettaient de se souvenir de la beauté d'Harry. Son magnifique époux. Il s'approcha de la peinture et touche le visage dessiné. Tous les jours depuis dix neuf ans il se demandait pourquoi Harry avait fait ça. Pourquoi s'être donné la mort ? Pourquoi l'avoir quitté ? Ne lui avait-il pas tout donné ? L'argent, le pouvoir et une famille ? Il avait souffert certes mais pas au point de se suicider ! Il se souvenait du jour où il avait découvert le corps, il avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il avait vu le corps sur le sol. Il s'était précipité, secouant son mari pour qu'il se réveille, mais rien. Il avait même fait appeler un médecin, mais celui-ci ne l'avait même pas ausculter, certain de la mort d'Harry. Le lord avait été tellement triste et furieux qu'il l'avait fait tué juste après ses mots. Il avait fait alors une chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, il s'était mis à pleurer sur le corps de son époux. Époux qu'il avait aimé.

Il s'approcha du petit bureau et en tira la lettre qu'Harry avait écrite avant de mourir.

« A mes enfants.

Pardonnez mon geste insensé qui vous laisse seul sans défense, mais je ne peux plus supporter cette douleur qui vrille mon cœur et me tue à petit feu. Je quitte ce monde alors que je vous laisse dans la haine et à la mort, mais je ne serai vous protéger contre ce feu qui m'a moi même détruit. Je vous aime plus que tout et sachez que je serai toujours là avec vous.

J'espère que votre père comprendra un jour ses erreurs et les regrettera, mais je doute moi même de mes paroles. Vivez heureux mes enfants et pardonnez moi. Je rejoins aujourd'hui les êtres qui m'ont été retiré de force, et je quitte avec joie le monstre qui m'a détruit.

Harry »

Le lord n'avait jamais montré cette lettre à ses enfants, ils auraient immédiatement compris que leur père n'avait pas été heureux et l'aurait certainement accusé de cela. Mais il ne devait pas payer pour les erreurs d'Harry. Il est vrai qu'il aurait du faire attention à Harry après sa fausse couche, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se serait donné la mort de cette façon. Il avait même pensé qu'il aurait pu le faire tomber amoureux de lui. Douce illusion que cela. Harry ne l'avait jamais aimé, il n'avait aimé que cet _homme_ , qu'il avait fait tué le lendemain de la mort d'Harry. Et de la pire des façons, ce qui avait un peu soulagé son mal, mais seulement de manière éphémère.

Harry aura été la plus belle fleur de son jardin, la plus insaisissable, la plus douce et aussi la plus fragile, mais jamais il ne retrouvera une pareil merveille. Les amants qui s'étaient succédés dans sa chambre, avaient pourtant essayé de lui faire oublier son époux, mais pas un n'arrivait à la cheville d'Harry. Certes celui-ci n'avait jamais vraiment participer dans leur rapport, mais cela avait motiver le lord à se surpasser encore et encore. Là avec ses amants, il n'avait qu'à demander pour qu'ils s'activent immédiatement. Non vraiment, jamais il ne pourrait retrouver pareil merveille.

La seule personne qui arrivait à lui faire penser à Harry était William, c'était son portrait craché, avec ses yeux vert qui semblaient tout sonder et son caractère légèrement têtu. Ryan était davantage comme lui, plus fourbe et avide de pouvoir. Cela ne l'étonnerai pas de se faire assassiner par son fils pour avoir le pouvoir plus tôt. Il avait également vu les regards de jalousie qu'il jetait à son frère, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas à envier puisqu'il serait éternellement à ses ordres. Mais c'était surement du à son propre comportement, puisqu'il se montrait plus doux envers William qu'avec Ryan. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, William lui faisait trop penser à Harry. Un jour alors qu'il était ivre, il avait même cru qu'Harry était revenu et avait failli se jeter sur son fils, mais au dernier moment il s'était rendu compte de la légère différence et s'était reculé. Heureusement pour lui, car il n'aurait pas voulu coucher avec son fils.

Le départ d'Harry avait quand même laisser un grand vide, même si il n'était pas important du point de vue militaire, il avait été l'homme que le lord avait aimé, et la personne qu'il n'avait jamais pu contrôler. Harry avait été à la fois son double, son opposé, mais également l'homme qui l'avait vaincu, puisqu'il s'était libéré de ses chaînes sans que le lord ne puisse faire quoique se soit. Oui il était le seul homme qu'il aimerait jamais et qui l'avait vaincu.

FIN.

 **ET la c'est une vraie fin il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté. Je sais que mon histoire a été très dure mais c'est comme ça. Merci de m'avoir lu et suivit. BISOUS**


End file.
